Daeva and the Fallen: The Winchesters
by History is Made at Night
Summary: Lilyana and Evelyn have been friends for a few years until Evie decides its time to have Lily go with the Winchesters for a while. Evie has no idea that she would be attending on the way. Evie is hiding something about herself and about Lilyana. Trying to stay alive isn't the easiest thing in the world when you're traveling with the Winchesters. Sam/OC Castiel/OC
1. One

**Daeva and the Fallen Pt.1: ****The Winchesters **

**One**

**Yes, this is a republish - I know that. I needed to change a few things as I continued to write the following series. I promise its better than before! Just give it a chance and I would like to hear your opinion on what I'm planning. You could probably already figure out what is going to happen if you've seen S3 of Supernatural - this one isn't AU too much the following ones will be AU because of one of the main characters (Evie). **

**Any questions, please ask. Thank you.**

**I don't own Supernatural, God, wish I did and would my editor/beta, Bekah! Ha, ha! Who wouldn't want to own Supernatural? **

**Rating: T (at the moment) - cursing**

* * *

Lilyana Danielson was tossing and turning in her bed as images flashed in her head. The dream she was having seemed so real to her-she was reacting to everything that was happening in the dream.

_A man with bright yellow eyes had a young man about 23 against a tree. "I'll get to you in a minute, champ. But I'm proud of you-knew you had it in you." The man moved his hand, and another young man came into her line of sight. "Sit a spell. So Dean...I got to thank you. You see, demons can't resurrect people unless a deal is made. I know, red tape - it'll make you nuts. But thanks to you, Sammy's back in rotation."_

_The man laughed to himself. "Now, I wasn't counting on that, but I'm glad. I liked him better than Jake, anyhow. Tell me-have you ever heard the expression, 'If a deal sounds too good to be true, it probably is?'" He asked._

_"You call that deal good?" The man named Dean asked._

_"Well, it's a better shake than your dad ever got. And you never wondered why? I'm surprised at you. I mean...you saw what your brother just did to Jake, right? That was pretty cold, wasn't it?" The yellow eyed man chuckled. "How certain are you that what you brought back, is 100% pure Sam?" The man began to laugh again._ _"You of all people should know, that's what's dead, should stay dead. Anyway...thanks a bunch. I knew I kept you alive for some reason. Until now, anyway. I couldn't have done it without your pathetic, self-loathing, self-destructive desire to sacrifice yourself for your family."_

_The man heard a gun cock, and then he was grabbed from behind. Both of the men dropped and started wrestling for the gun. The yellow eyed man pushed the older man to the ground and entered the older mans body once more. The older man stood up and Dean shot the yellow eyed man with the gun. The man fell to the ground, dead._

Lilyana snapped her eyes open, gasping for air. _What kind of dream was that?_

She saw her friends, Evelyn Knight and Ruby staring out the window. Lily closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep when really she was listening very carefully to what they were talking about.

"Ruby, we've got a problem." Evelyn Knight said as she looked out of the small window of the house. It was after midnight when she saw the black and gray clouds move super-fast through the sky.

"The Gates must have opened…" Evie gasped.

"What?" said Evie's friend Ruby.

"Look for yourself."

Ruby walked over to the window. The streetlights blew out down below them. "We need to protect ourselves. Go into hiding until we're needed." Evie said. "What about Lilyana?" Ruby asked. Evie moved from the stairs, looking into the room they kept Lilyana Danielson in while they were out. Lily was out like a light. Neither Ruby nor Evelyn knew what Lilyana was when they found her.

"I have an idea." Evie smirked.

"And how often do your ideas actually work?" Ruby crossed her arms. Evelyn glared at her friend and protector. "Will you just let me do it? I have the perfect place for her." Evie said as she sat on the bed. Lily turned in her sleep.

"And exactly where is that?"

"I may have slept with this person before you found me. He went by the name of Greg Greene but his real name is Dean Winchester. I knew the family - 3/4 of the family made demon deals. Mary was first, granting Yellow-Eyes access in 10 years. She was killed by Yellow-Eyes when Sam was 6 months old. Lilyana will be protected by the Winchesters." Evie said.

"Are you sure about the Winchesters, Evelyn? One just made a demon deal to save his brother. You really think we should trust them?" Ruby asked. "When did you start doubting my ways, Ruby? Lily will be fine. See yeah soon, Lilyana." Evie started whispering Latin and when she finished she waved her hand over Lily's body making her disappear.

"Where'd she go?" Ruby asked.

"Wherever the Winchesters are."

"No exact location?"

"Oh, sorry. Their car! They basically live in that car!"

* * *

"FUCK!" Lilyana shouted as her eyes snapped open. She appeared in the back of a car just as it went over a bump. Lily's head slammed into the back of the front seat. "Oh, damn it!" Lily popped her head up, resting her hand on her pounding head.

"What the hell?" The car started swerving out of control. "Where the hell did you come from?" A voice screamed at her.

"How am I supposed to know? I just woke up here; I was in a nice comfy bed in Illinois with my two friends." Lily said.

"What's your name?" Another voice asked.

"Lilyana Danielson."

"I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean."

"Nice to meet you. Now where the hell am I?" Lily demanded for an answer. She was safe with her friends about a second ago and now she was in the backseat of a car with two strange men. She thought this must be a bad dream and she was ready to wake up from it. "Out of state." The man who was name was Dean said, not looking at Lily.

"Geez, thanks for that. Seriously how'd I get here?" She asked. "Your guess is as good as ours. You just kind of appeared in the back. Do you remember anything about where you were?" Sam asked. Lilyana gave Sam a warm smile.

"I was in bed, asleep when I heard my friends talking about the gates being opened and that Evie had a-"

"Evie what?"

"Evelyn Knight."

"Dammit!" Dean hit his hand on the steering wheel.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Remember when I took that mini gateway a few months back before you-know-what happened. Well, I was on a case when Evie come out of nowhere saying that she was a hunter and wanted to help out. We kind of had a thing going on." Dean confessed to his brother and the stranger in the back.

"She did say something about sleeping with you and you using a fake name. She also said that your mother used to babysit her before the Yellow-Eyed Demon killed her." Lily said. Sam and Dean exchanged looks before continuing the conversation with the stranger. Sam started to tell Lilyana everything — not because it would piss his brother off to have someone else know, but to fill her in. She might be with them for a while.

"Okay, let me get this straight — you two opened _The_ Gates of Hell?" Lily said.

"Well, yeah." Dean answered.

"And you only have a year to live because you made a demon deal to save your brother's life?" Lilyana was still trying to wrap everything around in her brain.

"Yeah, pretty much." Dean murmured.

"You hunt the supernatural? Like vampires?"

"Yeah."

"Demons?"

"Yeah."

"And things I can't even pronounce."

"Pretty much."

"God, what a nightmare!" She groaned as she punched the seat. "Hey! Don't abuse Baby!" Dean snapped.

"Baby?"

"That's his nickname for the car." Sam said.

"You've got issues, Dean." Lily said as she rolled her eyes. "That's an understatement, Lilyana." Dean said.

"So you say that there were creepy storm clouds sighted over how many cities again?" Lily asked.

"Seventeen."

"They started in Illinois." Lilyana told them. "How would you know that?" Dean asked.

"Like I said, I was in bed in Illinois!" Lily snapped. Dean went to say something but Sam interrupted by saying, "Let's not have a fight in the middle of the highway." Lily slumped back in the seat with her arms crossed.

* * *

"God, are those cicadas?" Lily groaned as she awake. She took a deep breath in smelling something. "Hey, why didn't you get me a cheeseburger?" Lily stopped when she realized that the boys were gone — and that she was alone in the back of the '67 Impala.

"Guys?" She yelled. There was a knock on the window. She let out a scream until she saw two people standing by the car.

"Who are you?" She yelled.

"Who are you?"

"I asked first." Lily asked. "I'm Tamara; this is my husband, Isaac. What's your name?" Tamara asked.

"Lilyana."

"How'd you end up here?" Tamara asked. Lilyana gulped before answering. She didn't know if she could trust them or not. "It's okay, honey. We won't hurt you. You can't be traveling alone — most hunters don't." Lily nodded, getting out of the Impala.

"My-my…" She didn't know what to call them. "Sam and Dean brought me here but left me asleep in the back." Lily said.

"Sam and Dean Winchester?" Lily shrugged. She didn't know their last name. "I wouldn't know. They just said their first names to me. I kind of just appeared in their backseat." Lily looked down at her feet.

"Let's see if we can find your friends, okay?" Lilyana nodded. She didn't want them to think she was scared for her life. Being with the boys — she was going to learn a lot more about being fearless, since she was going to be on the road with them. Lilyana followed Isaac and Tamara around the house to see if they could find the boys.

"Stay right here." Isaac told her. She nodded; she didn't want to get on their bad side.

"Lilyana? What are you doing out of the car?" Dean asked. Lily spun on her heels seeing Dean with a gun in his hand and on the ground, bleeding. "Geez, Dean. Excited to see me?" She smirked.

"Isaac? Tamara?" An older man called out. "Bobby? What the hell are you doing here?" Tamara asked.

"I could ask you the same."

"Hiya, Bobby."

Dean raised a hand up. "Hello. Bleeding here." He said. "Oh, shut it. It's barely sliced open, dude." Lilyana said as she rolled her eyes.

"Who's this?" Bobby asked. "The girl we were telling you about. The one that appeared in the back of the Impala while we were on the road." Sam said as he helped his brother up from the ground.

"Lilyana Danielson. You are?"

"Bobby Singer."

* * *

Lily wasn't really paying attention to what was going on around her but she did hear Dean talking. Dean was on the phone with a girl on the other line. He looked semi-happy, semi-"kill me now because I gave this girl my phone number". Lily chuckled to herself as she leaned against the wall.

"Lilyana, you can borrow something of mine to wear if you'd like." Tamara offered; which brought Lily out of her daydream state. "Oh, uh, thanks Tamara. But I think I'm all right." Lily said with a convincing smile on her face. Lily put a hand in the pocket of her jean shorts that she was wearing the night before. Why would Evie and Ruby just drop her off like that without warning or notice?

"Hello, earth to Lilyana." Dean waved his hand in front of her face. She shook her head, forgetting the thought that was on her mind. "What?" She snapped.

"Just got off the phone with the coroner's tech. The family died of dehydration and starvation. Like they just sat there and never got up." Dean told her. She didn't see the bodies and she was surely glad she didn't after all. Terrible way to die. "But there was a fully stocked kitchen just feet away." Bobby added.

"Is this what you classify as a demon attack?" Lily asked.

"It's not like anything I ever saw before and I've see plenty." Bobby said.

"What now? What do you normally do?" Lilyana asked.

"Uh, _we're _not gonna do anything." Isaac said.

"What do you mean? We have to do something." Lily tried to sound like she knew what she was doing when she didn't know a damn thing about _hunting_. "You guys seem nice enough, but this ain't 'Scooby-Doo,' and we don't play well with others." He said.

"Well, I think we'd cover a lot more ground if we all worked together." Sam said. "I don't know much about hunting but I think we all need to help each other out." Lily said.

"No offense, but we're not teaming up with the damn fools who let the Devil's Gate get open in the first place." Isaac said.

"Hey, don't look at me. I wasn't there when they opened The Gates of Hell." Lilyana said.

"Isaac, like you've never made a mistake."

"Oh, yeah. Locked my keys in the car, turned my laundry pink. Never brought on the end of the world, thought." Isaac said. "All right, that's enough." Dean said, standing his ground.

"Guys, this isn't helping. Dean-" Sam whispered.

"Look, there are couple hundred more demons out there now. We don't know where they are or when they'll strike. There ain't enough hunters in the world to handle something like this. You brought war down on us — on all of us." Isaac said. Lily kept her mouth closed because she knew what her friends were. Ruby was a demon who was helping the other side and Evie was part demon part something else that she wouldn't tell anyone. Evie considered herself more a demon than her other side of her. Lily didn't want to kill off demons because some were actually trying to help the world.

"Okay, that's quite enough testosterone for now." Tamara pulled her husband away from the boys. They left the room; Lily watched as Bobby looked out the window and shut the curtains.

**TW**

Evie and Ruby were standing in the shadows — watching what the Winchesters were up to.

"Who's the old man?" Ruby asked. "Bobby Singer - he killed his wife because she was possessed by a demon. He couldn't have that." Evelyn crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Is he normally with them?"

"Nope. Only when they need help. He's basically a father to them." Evie said, never changing her expression on her face.


	2. Two

**Two**

**Chapter Two! Hope you like it! I would like to know what you think. **

**I don't own SPN. Wish I did...**

* * *

Lily took one of the Winchesters cards to get herself a new change of clothes and a few odds and ends that would make her feel better about being stuck with the Winchesters for a while until her friends came and rescued her. Lily was walking out of the changing room when a hand covered her mouth and starting pulling her back in. Lilyana knew not to scream because it was something Evie taught her to do. "Good, you remember what I taught you." Evie said softly. Lilyana wiggled out of Evelyn's grasp.

"What the fuck were you thinking? Dropping me — literally — in the back of a '67 Impala with two brothers!" Lily snapped.

"Protection."

"From what?"

"Demons, which like what you are."

"Which is?" Lily was growing impatient with what Evie was hiding from her. "I don't know, okay? The other demons are throwing your name around like you're a toy on a string. Everyone wants you and knowing the Winchesters personally — they were the perfect chose to keep you safe. Which makes me wonder — where are they? You need to stay with them, no matter what. You know how to shoot a gun." Evie said.

"I stole Dean's card to buy a few things for myself since you didn't drop mine in my bag." Lilyana said. "I knew I forgot something. Well, it doesn't matter — just get anything you want but use my debit card. It's not traceable." Evie held the card between her fingers. Lily took a deep breath before taking the card.

"Just wait a few minutes before exiting."

"Why?" Evie moved out of the way and left the changing room and store. Lily heard shouting and a crash coming from inside the store while she stood in the changing room alone. She covered her mouth to stop a scream from coming out. Lily left the changing room, quickly buying the clothes and running out. There was nothing for her to do. Evie warned her and she listened.

"Where have you been?" Sam asked as she approached her. "In there. I got out before the cops came. Untraceable cards come in handy." Lily showed Sam the card. It was Evie's card that had a fake name on it.

"Who gave you this?"

"Evie."

"She's here? Why didn't she take you back?" Sam asked.

"Like I know. She said it was for protection for what I am. I have no idea what the hell that means but the demons are after me. Evie made me get this a few months ago." Lily lifted up her shirt to reveal a protection symbol on the left side of her lower chest. Sam looked closely at it, exactly like his and Dean's. Whatever Evie was — she knew about this business and didn't want anything to happen to Lily in the process. Smart fish. "Can I put my shirt down?" Lily whispered. Sam didn't realize that he was just staring at her now.

"Oh, uh, yeah."

"I'll meet you at the car." Lily patted his chest before walking off. She needed to think about how Sam was different around her — when it was just the two of them. Dean was cold to her but that's what she expected from the Winchesters.

**TW**

Evie saw Ruby walk across the street, following Sam Winchester. Evelyn knew what she was doing. Sam stopped suddenly, he sensed someone was following him; Evie quickly pulled Ruby away before he turned to look around. "Don't do that again, Ruby!" Evie said.

"I'm just having a little fun like you should be. Lilyana wasn't supposed to know that we were here." Ruby said.

"Let me say this once, Ruby. I have a job to do and that job is to protect her from the demons and other things that are after her. We don't really need you to have a summer fling with the younger Winchester." Evie said. She watched Sam walk away from the street.

* * *

Lilyana knocked on the window of Bobby's car, the three men jumped at the sound. Lily couldn't help but smirk and chuckle. She got in. "That's not funny!" Dean snapped.

"Sorry, I find humor in people's discomfort." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Did you-"

"I did my _thing_ AKA flirting, yes. John Doe's name is Walter Rosen, from Oak Park - just west of Chicago, by the way and he went missing a week ago." Lily said. "The night the Devil's Gate opened?" Dean said.

"No, duh, Dean."

Dean glared and said, "So you think he's possessed?" It was directed towards Sam. "It's a good bet. So, what? He just walks up to someone, touches them, and they go stark raving psycho?" Sam asked.

"Those demons that got out of the gate — they're gonna do all kinds of things we haven't seen." Bobby said. "You mean the demons we let out." Sam mumbled.

"Guys…" Lily and everyone else looked out the window, seeing the redheaded man that was identified as Walter Rosen.

"Showtime."

"Wait a minute."

"What?" Dean asked.

"What did I say? We don't know what to expect out of this guy. We should tail him till we know for sure." Bobby said. "Oh, so he kills someone and we just sit here with our junk in our hands?" Dean said.

"Uh, Bobby. I don't think that's an option."

"What would you know?"

"Isaac and Tamara arrived." Lily pointed out the window to the other car that was entering the lot. "Damn it!" Bobby yelled as he hit the steering wheel.

**TW**

Sam and Lily were ready as Dean and Bobby tried to break down the door to get into the diner but nothing was working.

"Bobby, how much do you like that car?" Lily asked. "Not much." Bobby said.

"Keys."

"What are you plannin'?"

"Keys." Bobby didn't want to let go of his keys but soon did. He trusted the girl that fell into their lives — literally. She made a mad dash to the car, getting in on the front seat. "You might want to move, boys." Lily started the car; the men moved or got in the car before she started driving towards the locked door. It didn't take long to get into the diner. Sam ran to Tamara who was screaming frantically. Lilyana's eyes widened when she saw a dead Isaac on the ground with a bottle of bleach on the ground next to him.

"Come on, guys! We need to get out of here!" Lily yelled. Sam helped Tamara into the car as Dean overpowered the redheaded man and putting him in the trunk with a Devil's Trap on it. Lily was learning a lot about how to be a hunter.

* * *

Lily was leaning against the wall listening to her messages on her phone that somehow got into her back pocket earlier this morning. Evie had something to do with it. There were a few from her frantic parents wondering where she went after going off with Evelyn. She couldn't call them back because Ruby told her not to and it was more of protection against anything to harm her parents when she was with the Winchesters. Lilyana was paying too much attention to what was going on behind her until Bobby said, "The seven deadly sins — live and in the flesh!" Lily put her phone away and rejoined the group.

"'What's in the box?'" Dean grinned. Lily rolled her eyes and pretending he didn't just make a movie reference. "Brad Pitt? Se7en? No?" Sam rubbed the back of his neck, ignoring his brother. Bobby tossed him a book.

"What's this?"

"A book…"

"Oh, ha, ha."

"'Binsfield's classification of demons.' In 1589, Binsfield ID'd the seven sins — not just as human vices but as actual devils." Bobby said. "The family — they were touched by Sloth. And the shopper…" Sam added.

"That's Envy's doing — the customer we got in the next room. I couldn't guess it at first, until Isaac. He was touched with awful Gluttony." Bobby said. "I don't give a rat's ass is they're the Three Stooges or the Four Tops! I'm gonna slaughter every last one of them!" Tamara screamed.

"We already did it your way. You burst in there half-cocked and look what happened! These demons haven't been topside in half a millennium! We're talking medieval, dark ages! We've never faced anything close to this! So we are gonna take a breath…" He took a deep breath and shouted, "And figure out that our next move is!" Tamara was already crying. He noticed and added, quietly, "I am sorry for your loss."

"I think I'm going to stay out here."

"Why?" Dean asked.

"I saw Evie earlier and she said that I was in danger so no demon should see me just yet." Lily looked down at her feet. "Whatever. Come on Sammy." Lily bit her tongue hiding a giggle from slipping. Sammy was a cute nickname for Sam Winchester.

* * *

"I don't think we're gonna have to worry about hunting them." Bobby said as he entered with room with the Winchesters. "What does that mean?" Sam asked.

"I think maybe this joker's right. They're gonna be hunting us. And they're not gonna be easy." Bobby said. "You guys, why don't you take Tamara and Lilyana and head for the hills? I'll stay back, slow them down, and buy you a little time." Dean said.

"Dean, you're completely insane. Has anyone told you that before?" Lily asked.

"Just forget about it, okay?" Sam said.

"Sam's right."

"There are six of them, guys. We're out manned, we're outgunned. We'll be dead by dawn." Dean said. "Look, I know I dropped in but I know how to fight and shoot a gun. So, we're going down then we're going down together." Lily said.

"You know to fight? Yeah right." Lily grabbed his arm, twisting backwards, slamming him into the wall. She grabbed the gun and pointed to his temple. "Wanna find out, Dean?" Lily asked as she cocked the gun.

"Get off me!" Lily handed the gun to Dean when she allowed him get away from her. "Don't underestimate me again, Dean. I'll aim much lower." Lilyana smiled. She heard Sam chuckle.

"Shut up, Sammy!" Dean yelled.

"Demon is out of the guy." Tamara said as she entered the room. "And the guy?" Sam asked.

"He didn't make it."


	3. Three

**Three**

**Thank you to whoever fav'd and alerted this story. Makes me and Bekah happy other people are enjoying that I've been writing since May. S3 is completely finished and S4 is in the process of being edited then I edit again to see what needs to be fixed and what Bekah suggests to me.**

**Chapters 1-3 were from the episode 3x01 - The Magnificent Seven (If you didn't realize that) **

**I don't own SPN.**

* * *

Lily was with Sam filling flasks with holy water which is used to burn demons. Lilyana found that interesting and Sam told her that he would give her a crash course in Latin when or if she decided to leave the guys and go their separate ways when the time came. Lily liked that plan. More time with Sam Winchester. The lights started to flicker and a radio that looked like it was never turned on in its lifetime came on with a tune that would make anyone's ears bleed. "Here we go." Dean said as he cocked the gun. Dean threw a gun to Lily - she caught it and cocked it with a smile on her face. Dean couldn't help but to look impressed with what Lilyana knew then, he realized everything she learned was from Evelyn.

They heard the door slam open.

"That's not a good sign." Lily mumbled, ready to kill whatever's out there. "Sam take Lily upstairs now. Now, Sammy!" Dean said. Sam grabbed Lily's arm, pulling her upstairs to be safer but it wasn't long until the door was kicked down. Sam pushed Lilyana behind him as the demon entered.

"Here's Johnny!"

"Really?"

"Shut up you little bitch!" The demon yelled. Lily was holding the gun so tight, her knuckles were turning white. Sam held up his hand to stop the two other demons that entered behind the 'Here's Johnny' guy. The demon looked up at the ceiling, smirking at them. "Come on - you really think something like that is gonna fool a moron like me? I mean me?" The demon said.

"God, your Pride, aren't you?" Lily asked. Pride grinned at them, the ceiling above them cracked down the middle. "Well, there goes our devil's trap plan." Lily said as she rolled her eyes.

"The root of all sin. And you…are Sam Winchester. That's right. I've heard of you. We've all heard of you. The prodigy - the boy king. Looking at you now, I got to tell you - I don't believe the hype. You think I'm gonna bow down to a cut-rate, piss-pore human like you? I have my pride after all. And now with your Yellow-Eyed friend dead, I guess I don't really have to do a damn thing, now do I? Your fair game now, boy, and it is open season."

**TW**

"You find Sam. I'll find Dean. Go!" Evie yelled as she heard Lily scream. "Ruby, now!" Evelyn started running until she came to a bathroom. She kicked down the door, finding Lust on top of Dean, attempting to make out with him.

"Hey Lust. Miss me?" Evie eyes changed from her normal grey to pitch black. Lust jumped off Dean, ready to kill Evie. "Nice try!" Evie grabbed Lust by the throat slamming her into the door frame.

"Evie, over here!" Dean yelled. Evelyn pushed Lust into Dean; he smirked and moved the shower curtain. He plunged Lust's face into the holy water filled tub. She started screaming in agony. "Good job Dean. Where's Lilyana?" Evie said.

"With Sam."

"Look I should have said something to Lily before I made her appear in the Impala but it was a quick one thought thing. I saw the demons coming and I knew what they were looking for - her. So keep her save, Dean." Evie was standing in front of Dean after he finished dunking Lust with holy water. "The fact that you are a demon should have been the first thing you told me." Dean pointed out.

"You would have killed me."

"Very true."

**TW**

Lily screamed as the other demons grabbed her arms pulling her away from Sam who was on ground with Pride strangling him. Ruby was in the room now, Lilyana knew what to expect next. She had a knife in hand, slashing the throat of the demon that had Lily's left arm. Lily turned her head so she didn't get that much blood on her. The demon collapsed dead, Lily swung her arm, punching the other demon in the face. He stumbled backwards as he yelled, "You!" Ruby punched him twice then plunged the knife up his chin. He was killed instantly. Pride got off Sam; he went to tackle Ruby but Sam grabbed him before he could. Sam punched him putting him right in the way of Ruby who killed him like she did before with the other two.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm the girl that just saved your ass."

"Well, I just saved yours too." Sam said. "See you around, Sam." Ruby chuckled as she walked out of the door.

"Wait!" Sam ran after her but she was already gone.

* * *

Lilyana was standing over a shallow pit that Sam and Dean dug to burn the corpses, and then bury them to make sure no one found them. Lily looked over her shoulder at Tamara who was standing where Isaac's body was. "You think she'll be okay?" Lily asked. "No. Definitely not." Dean said.

Bobby came out of the house, looking extremely tired. "You look like hell warmed over." Dean said. "You try exorcising all night and see how you feel." Bobby snapped.

"Any survivors?" Lily asked.

"The pretty girl and the heavy guy - they'll make it. Lifetime of therapy bills ahead, but, still…" Bobby trailed off.

"That's more than you can say for these poor bastards." Dean said.

"Bobby, that knife - what kind of blade can kill a demon?" Sam asked. "Yesterday, I would have said there was no such thing." Bobby said.

"Why don't we ask Lilyana?"

"Hey, like I know what my friends have for weapons... Evie only allowed me to have a gun in training lessons." Lily said as she defended herself. "Actually, the more troubling question would be, how can a girl fight better than you?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"Three demons, Dean. At once."

"Hey, whatever it takes to get you through the night, pal." Dean said. "Yeah, well, if you want a troubling question, I got one for you." Sam said.

"What's that?"

"If we let out the seven deadly sins, what else did we let out?"

"You're right. That is troubling." Dean lit a match and tossed it on the pile of corpses.

"God, I'll never get used to this life." Lilyana mumbled. "You're not staying with us." Dean said.

"Uh, yes I am. I can't leave now. I need to stay with you two. Evie told me to." Lilyana said.

"Dean, let's just take her around. She's damn good." Sam said. "Yeah right…" Dean rolled his eyes.

* * *

Lily said goodbye to Tamara before heading towards the Impala, not paying much attention to what the conversation was that was going on between Dean and his younger brother. All she knew was that they were arguing again probably about Dean's demon deal that Sam is desperate to get him out of.

"Sam-" Dean said.

"Please, tell me." Sam said in response.

"We trap the crossroads demon, trick it, and try to welch our way out of the deal in any way? You die. Okay? You die! Those are the terms. There's no way out of it - if you try to find a way, so help me God, I'm gonna stop you." Dean said. Sam sighed, not liking Dean's plan. "How could you make that deal, Dean?" Sam asked.

"'Cause I couldn't live with you dead. Couldn't do it." Dean said. "So, what, now I live and you die?" Sam said.

"That's the general idea, yeah."

"Yeah, well, you're a hypocrite, Dean. How did you feel when Dad sold his soul for you? 'Cause I was there. I remember. You were twisted and broken." Lily was thankful that she wasn't there when their father died. "And now you go and do the same thing - to me. What you did was selfish." True but also it was love for his brother. He didn't want to see his brother dead.

"Yeah, you're right. It was selfish - I'm okay with that."

"I'm not."

"Tough. After everything I've done for this family. I think I'm entitled. Truth is, I'm tired, Sam. I don't know - its like there's a light at the end of the tunnel." Dean said. "Damn it, boys. Stop this fighting and get in the damn car. If you're going to argue - argue in here." Lily said.

"Butt out, Lily." Dean said.

"When you fight next to the car, make sure there is not someone _in_ the car." Lilyana said. Dean glared at her.

"You're unbelievable." Dean mumbled. "Thanks. Now, get your asses in the car." Lily snapped. Sam chuckled as they got into the Impala.

"Now, Dean you only have a year on Earth before you go to Hell. I say we make the most of it because I'm not leaving anytime soon. So let's kill some sons of bitches and we raise a little hell. Who's with me?" Lily asked as she leaned forward. The Winchesters looked at the young girl, Sam was smiling at her.

"Why not? Dean?"

"Looks like we are going to raise a little hell." Dean started the Impala and drove off.


	4. Four

**Four**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you! Reviews make me and Bekah happy! And we're happy to see that you guys like it as much as we do. 5 reviews in one day I think that's the most I've gotten for one story! Thank you for the positive feedback. Bekah and I are glad your enjoying it as much we do. **

**This is on of Bekah's favorites! One: One of her favorite episodes, two: Sam/Lily actJon which she calls Liam, just an FYI! **

**More Evie coming soon! I personally love the character of Evie because she based off me. Lily is based on Bekah. Yeah, that's fun. We've always talking about SPN - like everyday! We love our characters! **

**Chapters 4-6 are the episode 3x03 - Bad Luck at Black Rock**

**I don't own Supernatural. **

* * *

"I don't understand why you would want to kill her! Ruby's my friend, Evie's my friend. Yes, they're both demons — what's the damn problem?" Lilyana spat as she leaned back in the Impala. Dean, Sam, and Lily were having an argument about Sam having a chat with Ruby instead of burning her with holy water. Lily thought he was just upset because he found out that he slept with a demon. "You don't chat with demons. You kill them." Dean said.

"Even if Evie saved your ass from Lust?"

"That's not the point."

"It is the damn point, Dean! You're just upset because you just found out that you slept with a demon. Evelyn is on our side, Dean. She won't hurt us — same goes for Ruby!" Lily snapped. "You two knock it off. She told me she could help you, OK?" Sam said.

"How?"

"Help you get out of your crossroad deal."

"She's lying — you gotta know that, don't you? She knows what your weakness is, it's me." Dean snapped. Lilyana knew what was going on. Evie said something about it was hard to get the Winchesters to talk. Ruby made a comment on helping Dean out just to get the Winchesters to talk to her. Same went for Evie with Dean. Dean didn't trust Lily that much but was slowly liking that a woman was traveling with them — he also hated that too because she took a while to get ready. "What else did she say?" Dean asked. Lily never noticed Sam never answered until Dean started wondering.

"Nothing, OK? Look, I'm not an idiot Dean, I'm not talking about trusting her - I'm talking about using her. I mean we're at war, right? And we don't know jack about the enemy; we don't know where they are, we don't know what they're doing. I mean, hell, we don't know what they want. Now this Ruby girl knows more than we will ever find out on our own. Now, yes, it's a risk, I know that, but we need to take it." Sam said. "You're okay right - I mean you're, you're feeling okay?" Dean asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why are you always asking me that?" Sam snapped as a phone went off. Lily checked her phone first.

"Not me."

"It's not mine." Dean reached for his phone.

"Nope. Check the glove compartment — its Dad's." Dean said. "And why do you still have it?" Lilyana asked.

"I keep it charged up in case any of his old contacts call." Dean said.

"Right."

Sam opened the glove compartment, searching for their father's phone. "Hello? Yes…this is Edgar Cayce…" Lily rolled her eyes at the fake name. She was going to have get use to that fact. "No, no, no, no, don't-don't call the police, I'll handle this myself. Thanks. You know, can you just, uh, can you just lock it back up for me? Great. Uh, I-I uh, I don't have my-my book in front of me," Sam gestured Dean for a pen. Lily grabbed one out of her bag before Dean could. She held out her palm so he had a surface to write on. She leaned over the edge, smiling at Sam. "Do you-do you have the address so I can…sure, OK. Go ahead. Right, thanks a lot." Sam ended the call and Lily looked at her hand with the address on it.

"Dad ever tell you he kept a container at a storage place?" Sam asked. "What?" Dean asked.

"Outside of Buffalo."

"No way."

"Yeah, and someone just broke into it." Sam said.

"Oh, geez. Of course someone would break into a storage unit because I'm betting there are a lot of supernatural things that need to be hidden well." Lily said. Dean just rolled his eyes at her. She flipped him off.

* * *

"Man…"

"What?"

"Just Dad. You know him and his secrets. Spend all this time with the guy and it's like we barely even know the man." Dean said. "Well, we're about to learning something." Sam said.

They approached the storage container. Dean unlocked the padlock and opened the sliding doors. The three of them turned on their flashlights. On the floor, Lily bent down and touched the blood — trying not the mess up the devil's trap. "Whatever happened, John didn't want demons inside." Lily said.

"Check this out." Dean said. Dean held up a tripwire that was attacked to the shotgun hidden in plain sight. "Dear old Dad. I got two sets of boots treads here, looks like it was a two-man job. And our friend with the buckshot in him looks like he kept walking." Dean said.

"So what's the deal? Dad would do work here or something?" Sam asked. "Living the high life, as usual." Dean mumbled.

Lily went on ahead of the Winchesters while they saw things that they made or got in school. She noticed something that didn't look too familiar to her. "Boys, are these binded by magic?" She asked. "How would you know that?" Dean asked.

"Sam told me."

"Oh, Sammy told you."

"Sammy was a chubby 12-year-old, Dean." Sam said. "Yeah, yeah, over a hundred times, Sammy." Dean commented. Lily started to picture Sam chubby but she really couldn't.

"Curse boxes."

"Curse boxes? They're supposed to keep the evil mojo in right, kind of like Pandora deal?" Dean asked. "Seriously, brush up on your history, Dean." Lily said.

"Tell me why do we keep her around?" Dean asked. "Because a demon told you to." Sam smirked.

"Right." He murmured.

"Uh, guys, I think someone took a box." She traced the outline of a box that used to be on the shelf. "Well, maybe they didn't open it." Dean said.

"God, how much of an idiot, are you Dean?" Lily asked. Dean just glared at her; he hated being called an idiot especially by a girl like Lilyana.

* * *

Dean kicked down the door to the apartment; he was yelling freeze with guns aims at the two men who broke into John's storage unit. "Don't move!" Sam yelled — so did Dean.

"What is this?"

"Stop!"

"All right, give us the box. And please tell me that you didn't-"

"And they did."

"You opened it?" Dean shoved one of the men into the wall. "Are you guys' cops?" He asked.

"Huh?"

"Are you guys' cops?" He yelled.

"What was in the box?" The man that Dean pinned to the wall glanced over to the table. There was a rabbit's foot was lying there. "Oh, was that it? It was, wasn't it? What is that thing?" The man knocked the gun out of Dean's hand, when it fell — it went off. The bullet ricocheted off a radiator in the room, hitting Sam's gun which he dropped. The bullet continued to fly — breaking a lamp in the process and grazing Lilyana's shoulder. She hissed in pain, dropping her gun. Sam went for his gun but the other man pushed Sam into his brother. Dean fell backwards onto the table. The rabbit's foot went flying. Lily heard Sam say sorry as the man who pushed Sam threw himself at Sam - both going to the ground. A man grabbed Lily's gun, pointing it at Sam when Dean started to stand up. He hit Dean under the chin making Dean collapse to the ground again. The gun was slowly pointed at Lily who was still holding her arm. Her hand was getting covered in blood. Lily watched as Sam reached for the foot. Sam kicked his stranger and got up.

"I got it!" Sam said. The man who had the gun pointed to Lilyana was pointing the gun at Sam now. "No, you don't." He cocked the gun in Sam's face. The man pulled the trigger but it jammed on him. He panicked to get the gun chamber clear. Dean got up and tried to stop him. The man was surprised and stumbled backwards into Lilyana. She slammed into the couch as the guy went over. He knocked himself out. Sam and Dean exchanged looks then turned their attention to Lilyana. She shrugged, hissing in pain.

"Sam! Look out!" Lily yelled as the other guy was trying to point the gun at Sam. He moved knocking the bookshelves above him. They landed on him and he was knocked out cold. Lily stood up from the couch in awe.

"What the hell just happened?"

"That was a lucky break. Is that a rabbit's foot?" Dean asked. "I think so." Sam held it out.

"Huh."

**TW**

Evie bolted upright on the bed, gasping for air. _What the hell was that? _She wondered. Evelyn rubbed her upper arm, gasping in pain. She lifted the shirt sleeve seeing blood coming out of a wound she didn't remember having last night. "Oh, this isn't good." Evie said as she grabbed a towel off the ground. She made her way into the bathroom to get a bandage from the under the sink. She took her shirt off to see where exactly the wound was. "Shit." She mumbled as she saw the wound on her shoulder. Something grazed her last night. She didn't know what but something happened last night. Evie gently wrapped the wound and placed the shirt back on. Ruby was out still. Of course she was out.

Evelyn sat on the edge of the bed, placing her feet into her boots. Evie grabbed the MacBook off the end table and logged on. She noticed something she shouldn't have. Evie groaned as Ruby came into the room. "Ruby, we've got a problem." Evie said. "Don't we always have a problem?" Ruby asked.

"No, they've got the foot."

"How do you know that?"

"They just won a FREE FOOD FOR A YEAR thing. They've got a picture. Everyone will be after her in no time. Looks like I'm traveling with the Winchesters after all. Didn't want to but looks like it. Damn." Evie rambled on.

"You know your _master_ isn't going to be happy with you." Ruby smirked.

"Trust me, I know. I'm surprised he hasn't made a visit yet to me — but it's only a matter of time." Evie sighed.


	5. Five

**Five**

**Chapter Five! No long author's note this time. :)**

**Episode: 3x03**

**I don't own Supernatural! :(**

* * *

Dean walked back to the Impala with a brown paper bag. Dean got in, throwing Lilyana an ACE bandage to cover her gun wound. "Thanks." She rolled her eyes, removing her shirt.

"Whoa, what the hell?" Dean asked.

"You expect me to put the bandage on with a shirt on. Your nuts. Besides I bet you've seen a lot of girls topless before." Lily smirked. "Just go on with your own business. I can take care of myself." Sam looked up into the rear view mirror as Lily put the bandage around her arm. She caught him staring at her.

"Like what you see, Sammy?"

"What? Uh, huh? I mean - I wasn't-" He stammered. "You're cute." Lily leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"What about me?" Dean smirked. "You wanna be kicked in the balls?" Lily asked. Sam chuckled; Dean glared at his little brother. He handed Sam some scratch-offs to do. If Sam had luck, they'd win big time. Lily put her shirt back on with the leather jacket over top of it. She ran a hand through her hair.

"1200."

"What?"

"We won $1200."

"Seriously? Let me see!" She grabbed the tickets out of Dean's hand, counting them up to make sure Dean's math was correct. "Damn, this is cursed? No way in hell." Lily said.

* * *

Lilyana was helping Dean out with counting their winnings while Sam was on the phone with Bobby talking about the foot. "Holy shit! This is amazing, Dean!" Lily said with a giggle. Lily looked over at Sam who moved a paper from off the ground. He picked up a gold watch and turn to Lilyana and Dean. Dean mouthed, "Awesome!"

"Sam, fifteen grand."

**TW**

They entered the restaurant called Biggerson's. Lily was in front of the boys walking backwards. "Don't worry. Bobby will find a way to break it. Until then I say we hit Vegas, pull a little Rain Man. You can be Rain Man." Dean said. "Look, we just lay low until Bobby calls back. OK?" Sam said.

"Table for three, please."

"Congratulations!" An alarm went off; Lily didn't know what the hell was going on.

"It's exciting, I know."

"You are the one-millionth guest of the Biggerson's Restaurant family!" The owner said as his staff started singing and taking photographs of them. Balloons and streamers fell from the ceiling. Lily faked a smile, knowing Evie would be near sooner than later.

Lily was sitting in the booth with Sam next to her, looking up what the foot of a rabbit can do. "The lore goes way back, Pure Hoodoo." Sam said. "You can't just cut off any rabbit's foot. It has to be in a cemetery, under a full moon, on Friday the thirteenth. Any other guidelines?" Lily asked.

"I say for now on, we only go to places with Biggerson's." Dean said. He got hit with a brain freeze from the ice cream. Lilyana rolled her eyes as Sam laughed. A waitress approached and offered more coffee to Sam. "Sure. Thanks." He said. She poured more coffee than she needed to. It spilled all over the table.

"Let me mop up here." She said leaning forward. Lily recognized that woman but the woman she was thinking about didn't have short hair - she had more of shoulder length. Sam started to protest. "It's no trouble, really." She smiled.

"Okay."

"Sorry about that."

"It's all right." Sam said. The waitress was obviously flirting with him and he was attempting to flirt back but not really failing but failing nonetheless. She finished cleaning the table and walked off. She looked over her shoulder and smiled. Sam and Dean both lean forward over the table, watching her walk away. Lily rolled her eyes. "Dude, if you were ever gonna get lucky…" Dean trailed off.

"Shut up." Sam smirked. He picked up the cup but it spilled all over the table again and on him. Sam jumped up from the booth seat. "Oh! Oh, geez, uh-" Sam turned suddenly, knocking over the waiter behind him who was carrying a full tray to the ground. Lily covered her mouth in shock. "Sorry!"

"How is that good luck?" Lily whispered. Sam searched his jacket pockets but coming up empty. The foot. It was gone.

"Son of a bitch."

They got up and rushed out of the restaurant, as they ran - Sam fell felt onto his face. Both Lilyana and Dean stopped and turned to see Sam on the ground. "Wow! You suck." Dean said.

"Play nice, Dean." Lily said as they helped Sam to his feet.

"So what, now your luck turns back?" Sam looked down at his jeans that were ripped. Lily glanced down seeing his knees were raw and bloody. "Looks like it." Lily said.

"I wonder how badly?"

"Let's not think about it, right now Dean. We need to get that foot back." Lily said.

* * *

Lily opened the door to the apartment of the man that first had it; finding out his name was Grossman. Dean stepped forward, Sam stood behind him. Lily stood next to Sam – not knowing that she would probably regret that later. "Oh, man. What do you want?" He groaned. "Heard about your friend. That's bad luck." Dean said.

"Piss off."

"We know someone hired you to steal the rabbit's foot. A woman." Lily said. "Oh yeah? How do you know that?" Grossman asked.

"Because she just stole it back from us." Dean said. Grossman just started laughing. "Listen, man, this is serio-" Sam was stupid enough to step forward. He tripped over a wire on the ground. It pulled a CD player off the shelf and guess who was right in the path of Sam falling. Right, Lilyana. Sam tripped taking the CD player, the lamp, and Lily down to the ground. Lily groaned in pain as she attempted to touch her head but her arms were trapped under Sam's body. They were inches apart. Lily didn't dare kiss him but it was thought going through her mind at this moment.

"Sam, you okay?" Dean asked. "Yeah, I'm good." Sam mumbled.

"Yeah, I'm fine too, dick." Sam stood up, grabbed Lily's hand. He pulled her up towards him. Grossman was smirking at the couple. Lily pushed herself away from Sam, crossing her arms.

"I want you to tell us her name."

"Screw you."

"It wasn't a freak accident that killed your partner." Dean said. "What?" Grossman almost choked on the Tequila.

"It was the rabbit's foot."

"You're crazy, man."

"You know I'm not. You saw what happened, what it did. All the flukes, all the luck. When you lose the foot that luck goes sour. That's what killed your friend. And my brother here is next. And who knows how many more innocent people after that. Now if you don't help us stop this thing that puts those deaths on your head." Dean said. Grossman looked at Dean, worried about his life. "Now I can read people and I get it. You're a thief and a scumbag, that's fine. But you're not a killer. Are you?"

"No." He whispered.

**TW**

"Hello?" Dean said as he answered the phone. He stepped over the bubblegum on the ground. Lily stepped over at as well. Sam wasn't so lucky though. Lily was standing next to Dean as she talked to Bobby about Sam losing the foot and telling him about the woman. "Uh, Luigi or something?" Dean looked at Lily. She shrugged — like she was paying attention to anything in that room besides Sam.

"Lugosi." Sam was attempting to scrap the gum off his shoe.

"Lugosi."

"What's her name?"

"Bela Lugosi, real name Bela Talbot." Lily closed her eyes and groaned. Of course, Bela. Dean finished his phone call and turned to Sam.

"What?" Lily looked over her shoulder at Sam. "I lost my shoe." Dean sighed, annoyed with this shit. Sam hung his head down. Lily wanted to run right over to him and kiss him. Hard.

* * *

"Lilyana, I want you to stay with Sam. Make sure he doesn't touch a thing. Don't turn on a light, don't turn off the light. Don't even let him scratch his nose." Dean said. "So you're going to strap him to a chair? Brilliant plan, Dean." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Got anything better, Miss-I-Think-I-Know-Everything?" Dean said. Lily glared at him, walking off into the motel room. She stopped when she saw Sam scratching his nose.

"Didn't Dean tell you not to scratch your nose?"

"I had an itch."

* * *

"Hello, Bela." Evie said as she was lounging on the couch. "God, what do you want?" Bela said as she got herself a drink.

"I want to foot, Bela."

"Why should I give it to you, Evelyn? I already have someone who wants it for one point five." Bela said. "Because I know how to destroy it and my friend has already been getting himself a bit of bad luck. Destroying is the only option." Evelyn said.

"I am not allowing you to destroy the foot that's going to make me rich." Bela said. "What else would you need? You already live in a penthouse with everything around the world in this place. Hand the foot over." Bela's cat hissed. Evie looked over her shoulder, seeing the door ajar. Bela grabbed a gun and headed to the door. She turned and came face-to-face with Dean Winchester.

"You left without your tip." Bela smirked at Dean.


	6. Six

**Six**

**I won't be updating for a few days. A current story I'm in the process of writing is taking up all my time. Hopefully it will be up by August because I'm current writing chapter twenty - I hope to add onto the 'series' because if you know the series, you'd know it ended with a cliffhanger that we all HATED! **

**And sorry if the relationship of Sam/Lily (Liam) is too fast - sorry. It was a good idea at the time. **

**3x03**

**Rating - T**

* * *

"Sam, stop rocking." Lily said as she flipped through a magazine. "What do you expect me to do?" Sam asked. Lily smiled at him; she got off the bed and stood in front of him.

"Something that seems absolutely crazy but needed?"

"What?"

Lily leaned up to kiss him when they smacked heads. She fell backwards, gasping in pain. "Maybe that was a bit of a bad idea. I'm going to go to the bathroom." Lilyana held her hand to her forehead as she escaped from the bedroom. She left the bathroom door open, looking at her forehead. That's going to bruise by morning. Suddenly there was a clunking and grinding sound coming from the bedroom.

"Sam, what did you do?" Lily leaned on the sink with her eyes closed.

"I didn't do anything! It happened on its — damn it!"

"Sam?" Lily walked into the room, seeing him trying to put out the fire that was on his arm. She got a little too close again. The curtain ripped from the curtain rode. He was falling forward, colliding with Lily until they hit the ground, unconscious.

* * *

"Could you two stop the Mexican Stand-Off? It's quite irritating." Evie said as she approached them. "Stay out of this, Evelyn." Bela said.

"Then I guess you don't want this?" Evie held up the boot with a paper towel. "Put that down." Bela demanded.

"Nope. Sorry."

"How the hell are you everywhere I am?" Dean asked. "Bela and I go way back. Isn't that right, Bela?" Evelyn smirked.

* * *

Lilyana opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the light around her. She tried to move but there was silver duct tape around her chest. She tried to break the bond but noticed she was in a chair. "Oh, great." She mumbled.

"Oh, their awake."

"Back with us, eh?"

"We didn't even have to touch you two. You just went all spastic and knocked yourself out? It was like watching Jerry Lewis try to stack chairs." The man said. "Oh, hardy har-har." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Who are you? What do you wa-" Lily heard a man snap his fingers. "I used to think your friend Gordon sent me." He said.

"Gordon? Oh come on!"

"Who's Gordon, Sam?"

"Yeah, he sent me to track you down and put a bullet in your brain."

"Great. That sounds like him."

"But, as it turns out. I'm on a mission from God." He said. "Seriously? How stupid is-" Her cheek stung.

"Dick."

* * *

Evie handed the foot to Dean, barehanded. Bela was beginning to become pissed. Bela started shooting at Dean and Evie who were trying to get out of apartment. They all ricocheted into things but Dean and Evie. Bela ducked and Dean escaped.

"See yeah, Bela!" Evie smirked as she ran out after Dean.

* * *

Water was splashed in Lily's face. She blinked the water droplets away. "Mind not doing that again? It's annoying and my makeup isn't water proof." Lily said. Her cheek stung again. "Dick."

"Liar!" The man punched Sam in the face. "No more lies. There's an army of Demons out there pushing at a world already on the brink. We're on deck for the endgame here, right? So maybe, just maybe you can understand why we can't take chances." He said.

"Whoa! No don't - hold on a minute!"

"Hey, Kubrick just-"

"No, you saw what happened to Creedy, ask yourself, why are you here? Because you saw a picture on the web? Because we chose this Motel instead of another? Luck like that doesn't just happen." He said. "Look, I can explain all of that if-" Sam stated.

"Shut up!"

"Whoa…"

"Sam's what's going on?" Lily asked. "Gun to my head." Sam mumbled. Lily closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the gun to fire. There was another gun cocked in the room. Lilyana snapped her eyes open and looked toward the door.

"Dean!"

"Nope. No destiny, just a rabbit's foot."

"Put the gun down, son - you're gonna be scraping brain off the wall." Kubrick said.

"This thing?"

"That thing."

"Okay, if you're sure." Evie smirked. Dean picked up a pen off the table. "There's something about me that you don't know." Dean said.

"Yeah? What would that be?"

"It's my lucky day." Dean tossed the pen towards Kubrick; it lodged itself into the gun. Lily's eyes widened. "Damn good luck." Evelyn said. Evelyn's eyes went black as she stepped forward towards the men.

"Hurt them, you hurt me first." She grabbed Creedy by the shirt and tossed him towards Dean. Dean moved just in time to have Creedy slam into the wall - knocking himself out. Dean picked up the remote, throwing it at Kubrick. It hit him right between his eyes, knocking him out cold.

"I'm Batman."

"Yeah. Your Batman, Dean. Untie us!" Lily snapped. Evie walked over to her friend and helped her out of chair.

* * *

Evie was standing with Sam over a small fire to burn the foot properly. "All right. Bone ash, cayenne pepper - that should do it." Sam said looking over his brother. Dean and Lily were looking over the scratch-offs once more to see how much they actually won in the end. "One second…" Dean said.

"Dean, you-"

"Hey, back off, Jinx. I'm bringing home the bacon." Dean said. Sam sighed. Evelyn rolled her eyes at Dean wondering why she bothers with him the first time with him. Dean smirked and pulled the tickets in his jacket for safe keeping. Lily and Dean walked over to the fire. "Say goodbye 'wascally wabbit'." Dean said about to drop the foot. A sound of a gun cocking made Evie turned toward the sound.

"I think you'll find that belongs to me. Or, you know - whatever. Put the foot down, honey." Bela said. "No. You're not going to shoot anybody. See I happen to be able to read people. Okay, you're a thief, fine, but you're not-" Bela ignored Dean, shooting the gun. Evie pulled Lilyana out of the way. Sam got shot, he went down.

"Son of a-"

"Back off tiger. Back off. You make one more move and I'll pull the trigger." Bela said. Lily ran to Sam, helping him up. He was clutching his shoulder. "You've got the luck, Dean. You I can't hit. But your brother and Evelyn's friend? They - I can't miss."

"What the hell is wrong with you? You don't just go around shooting people like that!" Dean snapped. "Relax. It's a shoulder hit, I can aim. Besides, who here hasn't show a few people. Put the rabbit's foot on the ground now." Bela said.

"All right. All right. Take it easy." Dean bent down to drop the rabbit's foot but threw it to Bela. She caught it and sighed.

"Damn."

"Now, looks like we have to destroy the foot like I said." Evie smiled. Bela walked over to the fire and dropped the foot. "Thanks very much. I'm out one and a half million, and on the bad side of a very powerful, fairly psychotic buyer." Bela said.

"Wow. I really don't feel bad about that. Sam? Lily? Evie?" Dean asked them.

"Nope. Not even a little."

"I don't feel bad."

"Screw you, Bela. You deserved all that."

"Hm. Maybe next time I'll hang you out to dry." Bela said. "Oh, don't go away angry. Just go away." Dean said.

"Have a nice night, guys." Bela smirked. She walked away from the group. "You good?" Dean asked his brother.

"I'll live."

"I guess we're back to normal now, huh? No good luck, no bad luck. Oh! I forgot we're up $46,000, I almost forgot about the…" Dean searched for the scratch-offs in his pockets. Every pocket was empty. They heard Bela's car drive off. They exchanged looks at each other.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Dean yelled. Lily couldn't help up laugh at Dean. Evie rolled her eyes, knowing Bela's actions. Now she had her money from the foot. Maybe not as much as she would have made from the damn rabbit foot, but enough to make her happy.


	7. Seven

**Seven**

**I know I said a few days but I felt like adding a new chapter. Plus this is one of my favorite episodes. **

**I'm currently working on a Eureka fanfic, a 4400 fanfic, and Harry Potter. I'm a very interesting character - I like a lot of fandoms. New stories are on the way. **

**3x05**

**Rating - Teen**

* * *

Evelyn was regretting staying with the Winchesters that's for sure. Lilyana couldn't believe Evie agreed to join her and the Winchesters.

"I don't understand, Dean. Why not?" Sam asked. This was the millionth time they went over this. Why Dean didn't want Sam meddling in Dean's demon deal. Dean was almost half way done with his one year left on the ground floor. "Because I said so." Was always Dean's answer to everything to do with the deal.

"We got the Colt now!"

"Sam…" He warned his brother.

"We can summon the Crossroads Demons…" Sam said. "Do you know how difficult it is to summon the same Crossroads Demon, Sam? It's damn impossible to get the same one twice." Evie said.

"You're a demon, can't you just get the same girl?" Sam asked. "Like I know who she is - and I truly hope it was a girl demon and not a guy. I make sure I'm never in Hell. Ever! Hell isn't a place you really want to go. No offense, Dean, I hated it when I was down there." Evie said.

"So helpful, Evie."

"We're not summoning anything." Dean was starting to shout. "…pull the gun on her and force her to let you out of the deal!" Sam shouted.

"We don't even know if that'll work!"

"Then we'll just shoot her! If she dies then the deal goes away!"

"We don't know if that'll work either, Sam! All you're pitching me right now is a bunch of 'ifs' and 'maybes' and that's not good enough, because if we screw with this deal, you die!" Dean was beyond pissed at this point. Evie rolled her eyes at the shouting match between the brothers. Every moment she stayed with the Winchesters, the quicker she felt like killing herself - which wouldn't do any good. She would be brought back to life. "And if we don't screw with it, you die!" Sam said.

"Sam, enough! I am not going to have this conversation."

"Why, because you said so?"

"Yes, because I said so!" Dean yelled.

"Why you're not Dad!"

They entered an awkward silence like first time seeing people after graduating from high school. "No, but I am the oldest. And I'm doing what's best. And you're going to let this go, you understand me?" Dean yelled. Sam looked out the window, quiet. Sam was angry but he couldn't help that. "Tell me about the psychotic killer. C'mon, Sam, tell 'em about the psychotic killer." Dean asked calmly.

"Psychotic killer…rips victims apart with brute-like ferocity." Sam said. "Okay, any mention of his razor sharp teeth or his four-inch claws? Animal eyes?" Dean asked.

"No, but the lunar cycle's right. Look, if it is a werewolf we don't have long, moon's full this Friday and that's the last time it changes for a month." Sam said. "Two days, no sweat." Dean said.

* * *

"You'll need this." Evelyn said as she took Lily's hand. Evie placed a fake badge that claimed that Lilyana was a rookie. Evie was dressed from head to toe in a business suit that allowed her to look like she actually seems official. "I'll never get use to this." Lilyana said as she shrugged her shoulders to move the suit jacket a bit to feel more comfortable.

"You'll get used to it. Don't worry." Evie said as she followed the Winchesters into the hospital room to talk with the man who was attacked but not killed. Lily groaned as she followed. Each of them showed their badges to prove they were legit - Lily knew he really didn't believe them because agents don't come in fours.

"I'm Detective Plant, this is Detective Page and Detective June with our rookie. We're with the County Sheriff's Department." Dean said. "Yeah, uh, I've been expecting you." Kyle said.

"You have?"

"All morning. You are the sketch artists, right?" He asked. "Absolutely. That's my job." Evie smiled at the man. Lilyana looked at Evie - that was too quick of an answer.

"But listen before we get started on that I wanted to ask you, uh, how did you get away?" Dean asked. "I-I have no idea. I was hiding and he found me, he was coming right for me and then he just stopped. Staring at me with this blank look. And after that he just took off running." Kyle said.

"I'm going to need as much of a physical detail as you can remember." Evie asked. She took out a notebook and pen. "Uh, yeah. Uh, he's about six feet tall…" Kyle started.

"Six feet."

"Dark hair." Dean leaned closer to Evie. She moved away from Dean to the other side of the bed.

"Eye color?"

"Maybe…blue?"

"Blue?"

"It was dark."

"Aha." Evie started to do her best sketch of the person that looked like the man that Kyle was describing. "Did he seem…" Dean cleared his throat. "Animal-ish?"

"Excuse me?"

"What about his teeth? You notice anything strange about 'em?" Sam asked. Kyle shook his head. "No, they were just teeth." Kyle said.

"Okay."

"How about his fingernails?" Dean asked. "Okay, look he-he was just a normal guy, with normal eyes and teeth and fingernails!" Kyle snapped.

"Look sir-"

"No. No. Those were my brothers. This guy, he-he killed my brothers. How would you feel?" Kyle asked. "I can't imagine anything worse." Sam said. Dean glanced at his brother.

"I know this isn't easy but if you could remember any more details." Dean said. "Th-there was one more thing he had a tattoo on his arm of a cartoon character. It's, uh, it's the guy who chasing the Roadrunner-"

"Wile E. Coyote!"

"Yeah, that's it."

"Kyle?" The four the people turned toward the voice. It was the doctor that was taking care of Kyle. "Dr. Garrison."

"How you holding up?"

"Okay, considering."

"You're Kyle's doctor?" Lily asked. "Yes?" Garrison asked.

Dean and Lily held out their badges, Evie smiled at her friend - she got the guts to come forward to talk with the doctor. "Can we just ask you a few questions?" Dean asked.

"Sure." Dean, Lilyana, and Dr. Garrison left the room, leaving Sam and Evie with Kyle. Kyle was pointing to the notebook in Evie's hand. "Don't I get to see it?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry, here." She handed the notebook over to Kyle with a smile on her face. She had every detail Kyle could remember and adding notes on the side about certain things. Kyle was impressed on how well everything came together. Sam looked down the pad, more impressed with Evelyn's gift. Drawing was just a passion of hers - she did it whenever she could. "This is almost exactly like who I saw." Kyle said.

"That's what a sketch artist's job is." Evie took notebook back and closed it. She left the room before Sam would ask her any questions.

**TW**

"Evie, how can you draw like this?" Lily asked as she looked at the drawing. "Practice and too much time on my hands." Evie took the notebook back and ripped out drawing.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Lilyana asked.

Evie started to rip up the picture. "We need that!" Lily asked. "Like he was actually saying anything right. We don't even know what we know anymore." Evie said as she threw the pieces into the garage.

"So, what did the Doc say?"

"Not much. D.O.A was at the scene, he gave us the lowdown on the Coroner's report." Lily said. "And? Was the heart missing?" She asked.

"Nope."

"What was missing?"

"Chunks of their kidneys, lungs, and intestines."

"That's disgusting. So no werewolf."

"Demons, maybe?"

"Not demon work. They wouldn't leave half way through their work. Something's not right here. So nothing?" Evie said. "Nothing." Lily mumbled.

"Great." Evelyn looked around for Sam and Dean when she saw that two agents were exiting another patient's room. "Look over there." Evie said.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Deputies, coming this way." Lily looked to where Evie was pointing and picked up a piece of paper - pretending to read it. She waited until the deputies were gone from sight.

"Let's get this job done." Evie took Lily's arm, leading her to where the deputies came out of. Lily and Evie walked into the room where there was a patient who wanted to leave but Dr. Garrison wasn't allowing that. He turned to the door, seeing the girls. "Detectives."

"Doctor." Evie said with a smile. "What the hell is going on here? My whole town is going insane." He said.

"We'll let you know as soon as we do." Lily said. He nodded, leaving the room.

"Go find Sam and Dean, I'll talk to the patient." Evie said. Lily didn't want to leave but she did what Evie wanted.

"Ms. Julie Watson, right? I just need to ask you a few questions." Evie said as she approached the woman. Evelyn pulled out her badge to the woman. "Do we have to go over this again, now?" She asked.

"We'll try to be brief. Ms. Watson, can you tell me how you go here?" Evie said. Julie nodded. "I didn't eat as much as Ken did, so I wasn't as out of it. And when the old woman was…carving up Ken, I shoved her and she fell. Cracked her head on the stove. She's dead, right? I-I killed her?" Julie asked.

"Out of self defense. Any idea why she did this to you?" Evie asked. "No! One minute she was sweet old lady and the next she was, like, a monster." Julie said.

"Do you remember anything else?"

"Did you find a little girl there?"

"A little girl? At the house?" Evie asked. "I thought I saw her outside the window. She just disappeared, vanished, into thin air." Julie said. Evelyn stared at the woman, thinking about what she just said. Into thin air.

"It m-must've been the drugs."

"This disappearing girl - what'd she look like?" Evie asked. "Does it matter?" Julie asked.

"Yes. Now, every detail."

Julie sighed before continuing, "She had this dark, dark hair and really pale skin. She was around eight. She was a beautiful child, it was…odd to see her in the middle of something so horrible." Julie said.


	8. Eight

**Eight**

**Well, here's chapter eight. I hope people are actually reading it...**

**I don't own SPN, I think anyone wishes they owned Supernatural. **

**Random: My 10-year-old nephew likes Supernatural! My brother and sister-in-law allowed him to watch the first season with them. Guess we have a second generation SPN fan in my family! That makes Aunt Molly _very_ happy! Haha**

* * *

"Well, there's no sulfur anywhere, how about the EMF?" Dean asked. "It's going nuts. Right over by the window. There's definitely a spirit here." Sam said.

"Who stood outside the crime scene and watched."

"Looks like."

"What the hell do you make of that?" Lily asked. "Actually I do have a theory. Sorta." Sam said.

"Hit me."

"Well, thinkin' about fairy tales."

"Oh, that's-that's nice. You think about fairy tales often?" Dean smirked. "No, he's got a point, Dean. A guy and a girl hiking through the woods, an old woman tries to eat them - Hansel and Gretel. Then we got three brothers arguing over how to build houses, attacked by the Big Bad Wolf." Evie said.

"Three Little Pigs."

"Yeah."

"Actually those guys were a little chubby. Well, wait…I thought those things ended with, uh, everyone living happily ever after?" Dean asked. "Not the originals. See the Grimm brothers stuff was kinda the folklore of its day, full of sex, violence, cannibalism. Now, it got sanitized over the years - turned into Disney flicks and bedtime stories." Sam said.

"So you think the murders are uh, what? A re-enactment? That's a little crazy." Dean said. "Don't we make a living of crazy?" Lily asked.

"Touché. How's the creepy ghost girl involved?" Dean asked. "She must've been here for a reason. I'm willing to bet you top dollar she was at the construction site too." Evelyn said.

"We gotta do research now, don't we?"

"What do you think?" Lily said as she rolled her eyes. Sam shrugged and Dean closed his eyes, groaning.

* * *

"What do you mean zero? Not one girl has that has gone missing with our description in the last 24 hours?" Lily asked. "Zip, zilch, nada. Tell me you've got something good 'cause I've totally wasted the last six hours." Dean said.

"Well, you ever hear of Lilian Bailey? She was a British medium from the 1930s." Sam said. "She got a thing for fairy tales?" Dean asked.

"No, trances. See she'd go into these unconscious states where uh, get this - her thoughts and actions were completely controlled by spirits." Sam said. "A ghost puppet master." Dean said.

"Sorta yeah."

"Think that's what this kid is doing? Sending wolf boy and grandma into trances, making them go kill-crazy?" Dean asked. "Could be." Evie appeared out of no where, scaring them.

"Jesus, Evie! Warn a person before sneak up on them." Dean said.

"I was standing next to you the whole time, Dean. I did no sneaking." Evie said - she lied of course. She did basically sneak up on them, at least they didn't hear the flutter behind them.

"Evie-"

"Okay, enough you two, back to the case at hand." Lily said. "So, a spirit hypnosis or something like that?" Evie asked.

"Trances I get, but fairy tale trances? That's bizarre even for us." Dean said. Evie looked down at the ground at a croaking bullfrog. "Like that's normal." Evelyn said.

"All right, maybe it is fairy tales. Totally messed-up fairy tales. I tell you one thing, there's no way I'm kissing a damn frog." Dean said. "No, go ahead Dean. See if it turns into a prince." Evie smirked. Dean turned toward Evie ready to send her back to Hell.

"Check that out." Dean turned his attention towards the house with a pumpkin. "Its close to Halloween. So?" Evie asked.

"What? D'you remember Cinderella? The pumpkin that turns into a coach and the mice that become horse?" Sam asked. "Dude, could you be more gay?" Dean asked. Sam looked at Dean, Evie chuckled and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Don't answer that. Any of you."

"You guys go ahead, I have to do a few things. I'll meet you guys later." Evie said before disappearing out of sight. "What's with her? She seems to be on edge." Lily said.

"Like I want to find out."

"Sensitive, Dean."

"Oh, whatever. Let's go."

**TW**

Evie walked down the street toward a building that looked like it hadn't been opened in years. She leaned against the door as people walked passed, Evie was picking the lock. She pushed the door open and closed it behind her before anyone noticed. "Hey, I got your message. Are you listening?" Evie asked to no one. She heard a buzzing that got louder and louder - making the windows shake. "Hey, hey, now. I know the rules, Castiel! I'm with her now! Can't you just tell me why she's so important to keep her safe from the demons and everyone else?" Evie crossed her arms.

She listened to what Castiel needed to tell her but in the end he still didn't tell her everything. "Cas, I understand the rules! I really do!" A window broke across the room. Evelyn glared as his true voice buzzing getting much louder. "Look you angel," Evie was getting pissed with the angel that refused to come down to Earth until it was necessary. She was looking up at the ceiling that was decoying. "I don't need your attitude right now. We're in the middle of a case that is very stressful and I don't need you nagging me." Another window broke behind her. Evie licked her lips and sighed as she pulled the piece of glass out of her arm. She rubbed the wound with two fingers - making the wound heal instantly.

"Cas, stop please. I'm protecting her." The buzzing grew louder than she liked. Evie pressed her hands on her ears as glass blow left and right of her. She was going to be bloody after this talk with Castiel. "ENOUGH!" Evelyn screamed. The voice died down - she hurt his feelings, well at least she thought she hurt his feelings.

"The next time we talk, you better have a vessel because these conversations - people are giving me dirty looks every time I ask for a new hotel room. They don't like that some_thing_ is destroying the rooms. Got it, Castiel? I've had enough of this." Evie said. The buzzing broke the remaining windows in the building. Evelyn ran towards the door, covering her head. She pissed off an angel, that's not a good thing at all. She was able to open the door and close it behind her before anyone noticed. "Smite my ass now, Castiel." She smirked.

**TW**

"Help I'm in here!" Lily heard a voice coming from the kitchen. Lily darted toward the voice unsure if she should have or not. She found a teenage girl handcuffed to the oven. "Sam, Dean!" Lily yelled as she approached the teen. She flinched as Lily bent down towards her.

"It's okay, we're here to help you." The teen nodded. Sam bent down and got out his lock picking kit. "You have to help me, she's a lunatic." The teen said.

"What happened?"

"My step-mom, she just freaked out, screamed at me, beat me, chained me up." She said. "Where is she now?" Sam asked.

"I don't know."

"Sam, Lilyana." Dean said. They both look up and saw the little girl, Julie described in the doorway of the kitchen. She seemed ghostly to Lily.

* * *

Evie caught the apple in the air while Dean was sitting on the hood of the Impala playing with the apple. "Dammit, Evie! Stop that." She just smiled at him, she was becoming paranoid with Castiel breathing down her neck every time she messed up and landed on her ass. "Paramedics picked up Cinderella." Sam said as he approached Dean and Evie. Lily was right behind him.

"That's good."

"Yeah."

"So…little girl, shiny red apple. I'm guessing that means something to you, fairy tale boy?" Dean smirked. "Snow White." Evie spoke quietly.

"She's right."

"Snow White? Ah, I saw the movie. Oh - the porn version. There was this wicked Stepmother? Woo, she was wicked." Dean grinned. Evelyn threw the apple to Sam and smacked the back of Dean's head with her hand. "OW!"

"There is a wicked Stepmother. And she tried to kill Snow White with a poisoned apple." Sam said. "But the apple doesn't actually kill the girl, right?" Dean asked.

"No, puts her into a deep sleep - so deep it's almost like she's dead." Sam tossed the apple to Dean as everyone got into the Impala.

* * *

"No, sorry. We don't have any comatose little girls."

"You sure?"

"Totally. It's mostly old guys. And well…Callie. She's been around since before I started here." The nurse said. "Callie?" Lily questioned.

"Yeah, it's so sad. And poor Dr. Garrison - he just won't give up on her." The nurse said. "Is Callie on of his patients?" Evie asked.

"His daughter."


	9. Nine

**Nine**

**Only 9 more chapter of The Winchesters - I will be spacing these chapter out because Bekah and I haven't finished editing Daeva and the Fallen: The Angel yet! **

**Oh, and sorry for all the "TW" things...it was a hard chapter to get everything right. **

* * *

The Winchesters along with Evelyn and Lilyana walked down to Callie's room. Her father - Dr. Garrison was reading her a story out of the 'The Complete Works and Tales of The Brothers Grimm'. "'…and the Huntsman stepped inside, and in the bed lay the Wolf. So the Huntsman took a pair of scissors and cut open the Wolf's belly.'" Sam and Dean exchanged glances at each other when the doctor felt someone else in the room with him and his daughter. He looked up and saw the detectives. He placed the book down and approached them.

"Detectives. Can I help you?" He asked. "We just…heard that Callie is your daughter." Dean said.

"And we wanted to say how very sorry we are."

"Well, uh. Thank you, if you'll excuse me."

"Oh, heading this day? We'll walk with you. How long's Callie been like that?" Dean asked as they followed the doctor. "We don't mean to intrude, we can't possibly understand how hard it must be for you seeing her like this." Sam added.

"It's not easy. She's uh, been here since she was eight years old." Garrison said. "She was poisoned?" Lily asked.

"Yes. Swallowed bleach. Never figured out how she got her hands on that bottle. My wife found her, uh, brought her to the ER here and I was on call." He said. "Your wife was her Stepmother, right?" The doctor stopped and turned toward Evie.

"Actually, yes. How'd you know that?"

"Lucky guess."

"Well, Julie was the only mother that Callie ever knew. My wife passed away last year and uh, it's just my daughter and me now. She's all I got left. Uh, excuse me I gotta get back to work." Dr. Garrison said. He walked away.

"Well, you're right. Its Snow White in spades."

"Yep. Step-mom poisons the girl, puts her into a deep sleep. What's the motive you think?" Sam asked. "Could be like Mischa Barton. Sixth Sense no the O.C." Dean was making references again.

"What?"

"Hey, you know fairy tales, I know movies. She played the pasty ghost. You know the, uh, remember the mom had that thing you know, where you keep the kid sick so you get all the attention?" Dean asked. "Oh, yeah. Munchausen Syndrome by Proxy." Sam said.

"Huh, could be it."

"So say all these years Callie's been suffering silently because no one knows the truth about what her step-mom did?" Evie said. "And after all this time her spirit just gets angrier and angrier, until it finally just starts lashing out." Sam said.

"Right. Meanwhile she has to listen to Dad tell her these deranged stories about a rabid wolf or cannibalistic old lady, it's enough to drive anybody nuts." Dean said. "Okay, but how are we gonna stop her, I mean Callie's stuck here - her father's keeping her body alive." Lily said.

"It does make it a bit hard to burn the bones."

"You think?"

"Coming in!" An EMT yelled as he entered the hospital. Evie looked at the Winchesters and Lilyana. The EMT brought in a grandmother on a stretcher. "OK, what's the status?" A doctor asked.

"Seventy-two year old female, sustained multiple laceration and punter wounds. BP is eighty over forty and falling. Sinus tachycardia."

"Is that a bite?"

"Looks like she was mauled by a mad dog or maybe a wolf?"

"What was the last story Dr. Garrison was reading to Callie?" Dean asked. "Little Red Riding Hood." Sam said.

Evie walked over to the EMT with a badge out to talk to him. "Was she the only victim?" Evie asked as she put the badge in her back pocket. "She was found by the side of the road, barely alive. Alone." The EMT said.

"My partners and I would like to find her next of kin."

"Yeah, she has a granddaughter."

"You wouldn't have an address would you?" The EMT handed a pieces of paper to her with a smile. "Thanks." She walked off to the Winchester with a smirk.

"Okay, Sam and Lily - you find a way to stop Callie." Dean said. "What about you two?" Sam asked.

"We're gone go stop the Big Bad Wolf." Evie stared at Dean. "Which is the weirdest thing I've ever said." Dean and Evie walked off, leaving Sam and Lily alone.

* * *

"Dr. Garrison! We need to speak with you." Lily said as Sam and her walked down the corridor looking for Dr. Garrison. "Detectives. What can I do for you two?" He asked.

"It's about Callie."

"My daughter? What about her?"

"You know maybe-maybe could sit down for a minute?" Sam asked. "No. What about her?" Dr. Garrison was getting annoyed that they were still hanging around.

"This isn't gone be easy to say but what happened to Callie wasn't an accident." Lily said. "Excuse me?" He asked.

"It's true."

"You have no idea what happened to my daughter." The doctor turned away and started to walk away. They followed. "There are things you don't know Doctor - about your wife." Sam said.

"My wife?"

"Your wife poisoned Callie, doc." Lily said. Dr. Garrison stopped and turned to Lily and Sam. "Why would you say something so horrible to me?" He asked.

"Because we need your help."

"You stay away from me and my daughter, you understand?" He said. "Look-" The door of Callie's room was slammed in their faces. Lily opened the door first and walked inside with Sam behind her. "I'm calling Security." Dr. Garrison reached for the phone, Sam stopped him.

"No, listen. I don't have time to do this gently. If you don't listen to us more people are going to get hurt because Callie is going to hurt them." Sam said as Lily closed the door.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You're going to think we're crazy, but just understand me. Your daughter Callie is still here. She's a spirit." Sam said. Dr. Garrison looked at his daughter then looked back at Sam and Lily. "So you've seen her too." He said. Lilyana's eyes widened.

**TW**

Dean handed Evelyn a gun before he broke down the door. Dean walked into the house first with a gun aimed at anything that moved. "Dean." Evie whispered, she motioned the gun to the living room where there was a little girl in a red hoodie crying. Evie put the gun behind her back, walking over to the girl. "You okay, sweetie?" Evie asked as she bent down to the girl.

"Yeah…AH!" She screamed and pointed over Dean's shoulder. Evie looked up. "Dean! Watch out!" Evie grabbed the girl as the man threw Dean across the room. The gun slid the other way of Dean who landed on the table. Evelyn held the crying girl in her arms as she didn't dare move. She could take the 'Big Bad Wolf' but she didn't want to scare the poor girl that she already was. Dean got up, moving towards the man. The man grabbed Dean by the collar and threw him over the table and into the china cabinet. Glass and china broke as Dean fell to the ground.

**TW**

"I sense her, Callie. Her presence, her scent. I even saw her standing at the foot of my bed but I never…believe it, I thought I was dreaming, I-"

"It wasn't a dream." Sam interrupted Dr. Garrison. "She looks like she did when she was eight. White dress. Red ribbon on her hair. She's been trying to talk to you." Lily said.

"You're not cops are you?"

"No."

"Then who are you?"

"Someone who knows a little bit about this kind of thing."

"But what you said about my wife poisoning Callie, that's-" Dr. Garrison said. "Callie told us." Lily said.

"What?"

"Not in so many words - well, in no words at all. She told us in her own way." Lily said. "My wife loved Callie. So how is-how is that possible?" He asked.

"I don't know. But it is."

"No. No I-I don't believe you." Dr. Garrison said. "Look, doc. Callie's killing people. She's angry. She's desperate because no one will listen to her. So you have to listen to her. So, please, listen to your daughter." Lily said.

**TW**

Dean and the man were fighting still, Evie held the girl to make sure the girl didn't watch anything that happened. Dean grabbed a pair of scissors from a knitting basket. He swung at the man. Dean punched him in the process. Evelyn saw Callie's ghost smiling at the scene then she just disappeared.

**TW**

"It's me, Daddy. Is it true? Mommy did that to you? I know I wasn't listening before, but I'm listening now. Daddy's here. Please honey, is there something you wanna tell me?" Dr. Garrison asked. Lily noticed Callie in the room. "Dr. Garrison…" Lily whispered. The doctor looked up and turned towards Callie's spirit.

"Is it true?" She nodded.

**TW**

The man pushed Dean to the ground, struggling with the scissors.

**TW**

"I'm so sorry, baby. But listen to me. You gotta stop what you're going, okay? You're hurting people. I know everything now. I know the truth. Its time for you to let go. Its time for me to let you go." Dr. Garrison turned to his daughter on the bed, kissing her forehead. Callie's monitors started to buzz. Lily wrapped her arms around Sam as he looked down, upset.

**TW**

The man struggled on top of Dean but Dean pushed him off and got on top of the man. He was ready to plunge the scissors into the man's chest. "Whoa! Stop, stop! Whoa stop! Where am I? What's going on?" The man asked. Dean lowered the scissors, looking over his shoulder at Evie who was staring at him.

* * *

Evelyn stayed with the little girl while the guys and Lily talked with the doctor. The girl was safe with Callie gone but alone now. "Thank you." She whispered. "It's my job. Your safe now." Evie ruffled to girl's hair. The girl gave a weak smile. Evie had an idea.

"I'll be right back. Okay?" The girl nodded. Evelyn kissed the girl's forehead and walked out, ignoring her friends. She walked into the bathroom.

"Cas, I have a job for one of the angels in our garrison." Evie whispered. "Please, I want this little girl to have an angel on her back. So Castiel, what do you say?" There was a low buzzing, not loud enough for the normal person to hear or for anything to break.

"Thank you, Castiel." She left the bathroom before heading back to the girl's room. Her friends were in there with the little girl.

* * *

Dean was holding onto Lilyana while he was sleeping. Sam and Dean took alternate nights to protect Lily while she slept. It was Dean's night tonight. Evie was bunking on the couch, trying to sleep but she couldn't sleep tonight. She shifted on the couch, opening her eyes slowly. Evie saw Sam with a backpack on his back heading out of the motel room. Where was he going at this time of night? He glanced over at her, she snapped her eyes shut as she heard the door click shut. Evie sat up in the couch, looking at what he could have taken. She slowly got up from the couch and walked over to Dean's bag. The Colt was missing. He was going to try to get Dean out of his deal. That's no way to doing that. Evie sat on the bed, sighing. This was not going to end well. If the Crossroads Demon says anything about her to him, she's dead.


	10. Ten

**Ten**

**Since I posted a ACDB, thought I would post another chapter for DATF! One of my favorite episodes and chapters! You get to see how the girls were when they were younger and more and Evie. Plus a cool ending on ch12! **

* * *

Christmas - one of Evie's least favorite holidays ever. Not that it is a bad holiday, she loved all the decorations and the joys but Christmas wasn't one the of best times for her. Most of the time she was thrown from house to house until her father made an effort to be a part of her life - late in life. Lily on the other hand, Christmas was her favorite holiday. Christmas was something she looked forward for but this year was different. She couldn't go home to her parents because they could be in danger with everything what was going on.

Evie and Lily were waiting by the Impala while the Winchesters interviewed the victim about the recent odd kidnappings - deaths. "Find anything?" Lily asked. "Stocking, mistletoe…this." Sam pulled something out of his pocket.

"A tooth? Where was this?" Dean asked. "In the chimney." Sam said.

"No way a man fits up a chimney. It's too narrow." Evie said. "No way he fits up in one piece." Sam added.

"Alright, so, if Dad went up the chimney-"

"We need to find out what dragged him up there." Sam said.

* * *

Sam was on his laptop doing research about demons that had to deal with Christmas, so far he was coming up blank. Evie was pacing back and forth with her hands behind her back. She was hoping that it wasn't a demon that was pissed off at her. That would be the perfect Christmas gift. Lily was lying on the back on her stomach, staring at Sam. It's been 6 months since they started hunting together and Lilyana wanted Sam to know how she felt about him - that she liked him. The door opened. "So, was I right? Is it the serial-killing chimney sweep? And here's your fifth coffee today, Evelyn." She grabbed the cup and took a sip. "Yep. It's, uh, it's actually Dick Van Dyke." Sam said.

"Who?"

"Mary Poppins'."

"Who's that?"

"It's a - oh, forget it." Lily rolled her eyes.

"It turns that Walsh is the second guy in town grabbed out of his house this month." Dean said. "Really?" Evie said.

"The other guy get dragged up the chimney, too?" Sam asked. "Don't know. Witnesses said they heard a thump on the roof. So, what the hell do you think we're dealing with?" Dean asked.

"Actually, I have an idea."

"Really?"

"Uh, it's gonna sound crazy." Sam said. "When doesn't anything sound crazy to us, Sammy?" Lily said.

"Good point. So, um…an evil Santa." He smiled. Evie spit out her coffee that was in her mouth. "You are joking right? That _is_ crazy." She said.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm just saying that there are some versions of the anti-Claus in every culture." He turned to the computer towards Dean. "You got Belsnickel, Krampus, Black Peter." Dean took the computer.

"Whatever you want to call it, there's all sorts of lore." Sam said.

"Saying what?" Evie asked. "Saying back in the day Santa's brother went rogue and now he shows up around Christmas time, instead of bringing presents - he punishes the wicked." Sam said.

"By jailing their ass up chimneys?" Dean asked. "For starters, yeah." Sam commented.

"So, this is your theory, huh? Santa's shady brother?" Dean asked. "Well, I'm just saying that's what the lore says." Sam said.

"Santa doesn't have a brother. There's no Santa." Dean said. "Yeah, I know. You're the one who told me that in the first place, remember?" Dean looked at his brother, speechless.

"Yeah, you know what, I could be wrong."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"What?"

"I did a little digging. Turns out both victims visited the same place before they got snatched." Dean said. "Where?" Lily asked.

* * *

"So much holly-jolly goin' on." Evie said as she stared at Santa's Village. There were kids running around with their parents as Christmas tones were played. The employees were dressed as elves. "It does kind of lend Credence to the theory, don't it?" Dean said.

"Yeah, but anti-Claus? Couldn't be." Sam said. "It's a Christmas miracle. Hey, speaking of, we should have one this year." Dean said. Lily eyes lit up. A Christmas with the Winchesters.

"Dean, those we're not exactly Hallmark memories for me, you know." Sam said."What are you talking about? We had some great Christmases." Dean said. "Whose childhood are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"Oh, come on, Sam."

"No, just…no."

"All right, Grinch." Dean said. Dean walked away with Lily at his side. Sam looked at him, Evie could see the guilt in his eyes. Evie was thinking about her first Christmas with her father.

**TW**

_2001:_

_"Father, please. I don't want to celebrate Christmas this year. Mom doesn't like to celebrate Christmas." Evelyn said at age 16 to her estrange father. Her father just showed up now, right when she was starting to show her true powers. _

_"Evelyn, come on." _

_"No, Father. I don't want anything. I'm 16 years old. I don't believe in anything like that anymore - just drop it okay." Evie said._

_"Evelyn-"_

_"Its Evie, Father. No more Evelyn. I hate the name Evelyn - why did you and Mom name me Evelyn anyway?" Evie asked but didn't stay for the answer. She snapped her fingers and ended up in her room, crying. This always happened when Christmas came around. A fight with a family member and crying afterwards._

* * *

"You'd think with the 10 bucks it costs to get into this place, Santa could scrounge up a little snow." Dean said. Evie snapped out of her memory and payed attention to Dean. "What did you say?" Evie asked.

"Nothing. What are we looking for again?" Dean asked. "Lore says that the anti-Claus will walk with a limp and smell like sweets." Sam said.

"Great. So we're looking for a pimp Santa. Why the sweets?" Dean asked. "Think about it, Dean. If you smell like candy, the kids will come closer, you know?" Sam said.

"That's creepy. How does this thing know who's been naughty and who's been nice?" Dean asked."I don't know." Evie and Lily went their separate ways from the boys to see if they could find anything that could help out. "So do you like the idea of having a Christmas with them this year?" Lily asked.

"Not really."

"Why not?"

"Christmas hasn't been the most cheerful time of year for me." Evie said. "Why not? Christmas is an awesome time to spend with your family." Lily said.

"My parents were never around for Christmas. Mom died when I was little and my father didn't know about me until I was about 16. He tried to give me a Christmas to remember but it was ruined. Now he's dead too so…Christmas isn't the best time of the year for me. If you want to do something, I'll come and drink." Evie said as she walked towards the car. "What happened to make you hate Christmas?" Lily asked.

"I don't hate Christmas. It's my least favorite holiday - second least favorite. Thanksgiving is my least favorite. When you have no one to celebrate it with - its different." Evie said. "Stop with this I hate everyone and everything." Lily said.

"I'm a demon what do you expect?"

"Kindness."

"No demon has kindness in their bones, Lilyana. Even ask Ruby. It's all an act." Evie said. "I don't believe that." Lily crossed her arms.

"Believe what you want."

* * *

The four of them were staking out the man the Winchesters thought was the killer. Dean throughout the night kept asking for coffee. "Same as the last time you asked. Here." Sam handed the thermos over to Dean. Dean took it and went to pour whatever was in the thermos but it was empty. Dean groaned and looked at Evie. "Hey, I didn't have any of that." Evie said.

"Wonderful." Dean shifted in his seat. "Hey, Sam." Dean said.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you the boy that hates Christmas?"

"Dean-"

"I mean, I admit it. We had a few bumpy holidays when we we're kids." Dean said. "Bumpy'?" Sam questioned.

"That was then. We'll do it right this year." Dean said. "Look, Dean. If you want to have Christmas, knock yourself out. Just don't involve me." Sam said.

"Oh, yeah, that'd be great. Me, Lily, and Evie making cranberry molds." Dean rolled his eyes. "Excuse me too, Dean." Evie said.

"Oh, come on!"

Evie looked out her window at the man inside the trailer, he was looking out and closed the curtains. "What's up with Saint Nicotine?" Dean asked. They waited but nothing happened. They got out of the car and ran to the trailer with guns. Lily and Evie were behind the Winchesters. Dean peeked into the room where the Santa was. Sam was staring at his brother.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just that, uh…well, you know, Mr. Gung Ho Christmas might have to blow away Santa." Sam said. Dean walked inside with Sam and the girls behind him. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked. Everyone looked at each other, trying to figure out how to explain themselves.

"Uh…" Lily stammered. Dean started singing Silent Night but messing up the lyrics. Sam joined in then Lily. Evie didn't dare start singing because she knew the words and knew how the sound should sound. The Santa started singing with them. Evie grabbed Lily and Sam grabbed Dean and got the hell out of there.


	11. Eleven

**Eleven**

**Here chapter 11! Is anyone reading this right now? If so, mind reviewing or something to make me know your reading. Bekah and I love this story and we want everyone else to too. Chapter 12 will be up in a few days and it should answer anything if you didn't already know. **

**There's a poll on my page, mind looking at it. In August I'm going to post a new story. Either 4400, Eureka, or Part 2 of Daeva and the Fallen. **

* * *

"So, that's how your son described the attack? 'Santa took Daddy up the chimney'?" Dean asked. "That's what he says, yes." The woman said.

"Where were you?"

"I was asleep and all of sudden…I was being dragged out of bed, screaming." The woman said. "Did you see the attacker?" Evie asked.

"It was dark and he hit me. He knocked me out." She said. "I'm sorry. I know it is hard." Dean said.

"Yeah…Mrs. Caldwell, where did you get that wreath above the fireplace?" Evie asked. "Excuse me?" She asked.

"The wreath - its meadowsweet, right?" Evie asked as she stood up from the chair to look at the wreath closer.

**TW**

"Wreaths, huh? Sure you didn't want to ask her about her shoes? I saw some nice handbags in the foyer." Evie grabbed Dean by the neck, eyes turning black. "That wreath. I've seen before." Evie said.

"Where?" He chocked out. "The Walshes. Yesterday." Evie let go of his neck and walked off towards the Impala.

"I know, I was just testing you." Dean said as he rubbed his neck. Evelyn gave him the middle finger.

* * *

"Yeah, all right. Well, keep looking, would you? Thanks, Bobby." Sam hung up the phone with Bobby. "Well…we're not dealing with the anti-Claus." Sam said.

"What did Bobby say?" Dean asked. "That we're morons and that of course Evie knew what meadowsweet was in the wreaths." Sam said.

"Wow! Amazing. What the hell is meadowsweet?" Dean asked. "Its rare for one and probably the most powerful plant in pagan lore." Evelyn said.

"Pagan lore?"

"They used meadowsweet for human sacrifices. It kinda like a chum of their Gods. Gods were drawn to it and they'd stop by and snack on whatever was the nearest human." Evie said. "Why would somebody be using that for Christmas wreaths?" Dean asked.

"Every Christmas tradition is pagan." Lily piped up.

"Christmas is Jesus' birthday."

"No, his birthday was probably in fall. It was actually the winter solstice festival that was co-opted by the church and renamed Christmas. But the Yule log, the tree, even the Santa's read suit - that's all pagan worship." Evie said. The Winchesters looked at her in shock. _Oops…_Her brain said. _You said too much._

"How do you know that? What are gonna tell us next? Easter Bunny's jewish?" Dean asked. "Well…" Evie started.

"So you think we're gonna deal with a pagan God?" He asked. "Probably hold nickar, God of the winter solstice." Sam said.

"And all there Martha Stewart wannabes, buying these fancy wreaths…" Dean started. "There basically putting a neon sign on their front door saying, 'Come and kill us'." Lilyana said.

"Great."

"Guess what he gives you in return."

"Lap dance, hopefully."

"Mild weather."

"Like no snow in the middle of December."

"In the middle of Michigan, for instance." Sam said. "Do you know how to kill it yet?" Dean asked.

"No, Bobby's working on that right now. We got to figure out where they're selling those wreaths." Sam said. "You think they're selling them on purpose? Feeding the victims to this thing?" Dean asked.

"Let's find out."

* * *

"Help you guys?" The shopkeeper asked. "Hope so. Uh, we we're playing jenga with the Walshes the other night, and uh…my fiancée," Dean wrapped his arm around Evie's waist. "…hasn't shut up since about this Christmas wreath. I don't know you tell him, sweetie."

Evie glared at Dean.

"It was pretty."

"I sell a lot of wreaths, guys."

"It was made out of meadowsweet."

"Well, aren't you a fussy one?" The shopkeeper smirked. Evelyn glared at him. "Do you have any or not?" She asked.

"I'm all out."

"Seems like this meadowsweet stuff's pretty rare and expensive. Why make wreaths out of it?" Lily asked. "Beats me. I didn't make them." He said.

"Who did?" Dean asked. "Madge Carrigan, a local lady. She said the wreaths were so special, she gave them for free." He said.

"She didn't share you?" Lily asked.

"Nope."

"Did you sell them for free?" Evie asked. "Hell, no. It's Christmas. People pay a butt-load for this crap." He said.

"That's the spirit." Dean said.

* * *

"I can't believe you said I was your fiancée, Dean. Not in your wildest dreams!" Evie said as Dean unlocked the motel room door. "It was the first thing that came to my mind, Evie." Dean said.

"Next time - use Lilyana."

"Hey!"

"How much do you think a meadowsweet wreath would've cost?" Dean asked. "Couple hundred dollars at least." Sam said.

"This lady's giving them away for free? What do you think about that?" Lily asked. "Sounds suspicious." Evie said as she flopped onto the bed, covering her eyes.

"Remember that wreath Dad brought home that one year?" Dean asked as he sat on the bed where Evie was sitting. "Do you mean the one he stole from - like, a liquor store?" Sam said.

"Yeah, it was a bunch of empty beer cans. That thing was great. I bet if I looked around hard enough, I could probably find one just like it." Dean said.

"All right, dude. What's going on with you?"

"What?"

"I mean, since when are you being Crosby all of a sudden? Why do you want Christmas so bad?" Sam asked. "Why are you so against it? Were your childhood memories that traumatic?" Dean asked.

"No, that has nothing to do with it."

"Then what?"

"I-I mean, I-I just, I don't get it. You haven't talked about Christmas in years." Sam said. "Well, yeah, this is my last year." Dean said. Evie sat up, quickly - realizing it really was Dean's last year on Earth. It was already half over. No wonder he wanted Christmas so bad. Evie got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom. She stared at herself in the bathroom mirror.

Christmas…

Should she really celebrate it with the Winchesters and Lilyana for once?

_2001:_

_Evie walked down the stairs on Christmas morning, the house was decorated from head to toe. Her father was by the tree with a single gift inhis hand. "Father?" Evie whispered. _

_"Merry Christmas, Evie!"_

_"You promised me - no Christmas."_

_"Come on, Evie. Just one Christmas with me." Her father said. "Fine." Evie sighed as she grabbed a cup of eggnog off the coffee table. Her father handed her a gift. She hesitated before opening it. Her father was a clown when it came to her. _

_"Nothing is going to pop out on you, Evie. I promise." Her father kissed her forehead. Evie took a deep breath and opened the box. It was a ring that had black wings. She smiled at the ring. Like her own pair. She slipped the ring on and hugged her father._

Evie stared at the ring on her finger. The same ring from her father. She never took it off. Christmas - something her father could help out with. Christmas - something Evie was going to enjoy this year with them.

**TW**

Lilyana was listening to the Winchesters talk when it hit her, Dean's last Christmas on the ground. She walked out of the motel room to take a breather. "Christmas needs to happen this year. I'll make sure of it." Lily whispered to herself.

_2001:_

_Lilyana ran into the living room on Christmas Eve like every year but her parents were no where to be found. "Mom? Dad?" She called out. "They had to leave late last night, Lilyana." The housekeeper said. _

_"The day before Christmas? Again?" _

_"I'm sorry."_

_"No matter. Whole house to myself, just like in the past. I'll be fine." Lily sat down next to the fireplace. Just another Christmas without her parents around. "What was it this time?" She asked. _

_"Your step-sister went into labor last night about 2 in the morning. They didn't want to disturb you." The housekeeper said. "Good, I can't stand her anyway." Lily said as she stared at the fire. She wiped a few tears off her cheeks. Just another Christmas alone._

* * *

"This is where Mrs. Wreath lives, huh? Can't you just feel the evil pagan vibe?" Dean asked. The house was decorated with so much Christmas, Evie had enough for a lifetime. Dean knocked on the door. "Yes?" An older woman asked.

"Are you Madge Carrigan who makes the meadowsweet wreaths?" Evie asked. "Why, yes I am." She smiled.

"We were just admiring your wreaths in Mr. Sylar's place the other day." Sam said. "You were? Well, isn't that meadowsweet just the finest-smelling thing you ever smelled?" Madge asked.

"Sure is, but he was all out." Evie pretended to look sad.

"Oh, fudge!"

"And, my fiancé was hoping to have one this Christmas. You wouldn't happen to have anymore, would you?" Evie smirked at Dean. "No, I'm afraid those were the only ones I had for this season." She said.

"Aww…"

"Tell me something - why did you decide to make them out of meadowsweet?" Lily asked. "Why, the smell of course! I don't think I've ever smelled anything finer." Madge said.

"Yeah…you mentioned that." Sam said.

"What's going on, honey?"

"Well, just some nice boys and girls asking about my wreaths, dear." She smiled. "Oh, the wreaths are fine. Fine wreaths. Oh, care for some peanut brittle?" Madge's husband offered them peanut brittle. Dean went to take some but Sam slapped his hand away.

"We're good."


	12. Twelve

**Twelve**

**Here's chapter twelve! We're coming close to the end of the first part of Daeva and the Fallen! In the process of editing part two and just finished part three. I'm now working on The Choice pt 1 right now! Hope you like this chapter. I really did enjoy writing it! **

* * *

"I knew it! Something was way off with those two." Sam said as he was on his laptop. "What'd you find?" Dean asked.

"The Carrigans lived in Seattle - last year, where two abductions took place right around Christmas. They moved here in January. All that Christmas crap in their house wasn't boughs of holly. It was vervain and mint." Sam said.

"Pagan stuff?"

"Serious pagan stuff."

"So what? Ozzie and Harriet are keeping a pagan God hidden underneath their plastic-covered couch?" Dean asked. "I don't know. All I know we're gotta check them out. So, what about Bobby? He's sure evergreen stakes will kill this thing, right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, he's sure." Dean held up the stake.

* * *

Dean picked the lock of the Carrigan's house, Lily and Evie stood behind them ready for anything. Lily gripped the stake in her hand, so did Evie. "See? Plastic." Dean said when they walked into the house. Each went their separate ways to find what they needed. Evie went upstairs, making sure she didn't make a sound. She checked the rooms to make sure they weren't around. "Good to see you again, Evelyn." Evie stopped in her place, she turned slowly. She swung the stake with her eyes turning black. Edward grabbed her arm, gripping her wrist. The stake dropped to the floor making a clattering sound. Not much can kill Evie but being slammed into the wall headfirst sure can slow her down.

**TW**

Lily followed Sam to a door that lead to the basement. "Dean, Evie, over here." Sam whispered.

"I don't know where Evie went to." Dean said.

"That's not good."

"She's a demon, she can handle herself." Dean said. They walked down into the basement, they pointed their flashlight down to the ground. There were human bones and blood. The whole basement looked like a butchery room. "Sam!" Dean yelled. Lily looked around, shining her flashlight. Lily gasped when the flashlight hit Edward's face. Edward grabbed her arm and slammed her into the wall.

**TW**

Evie opened her eyes slowly adjusting to where she was. She was in the kitchen, hanging with her arms over her head. "Sam, Dean, Lily?" She called out. "You okay, Evie?" Sam asked.

"Think so. You okay, guys?" She asked.

"Yeah. So, I guess we're dealing with Mr. and Mrs. God." Dean nodded. "Nice to know." Sam said. Madge and Edward walked into the kitchen with colorful Christmas theme sweaters on.

"Oh, and here we thought you four lazybones were gonna sleep straight through all the fun stuff." She giggled. "Miss all that? We're partiers." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Isn't she a kick in the pants, honey? You're hunters is what you are." Edward said. "And your pagan Gods. So, why don't you just call it even and go our separate ways?" Evie smirked.

"So you can bring more hunters and kill us? Ha, ha, I don't think so." Edward said. "You should have thought about that before snacking on humans." Sam said.

"Oh, now, don't get all wet."

"Oh, why, we used to take over a hundred tributes a year and that's a fact." Madge placed a napkin on Dean's lap. "Now what do we take? What, two? Three?" She placed a napkin on Sam and Lily's laps.

"Hardy Boys and Nancy Drew make six."

"Hey, what about me?"

"Not much we can do with a demon." Evie eyes went black and she sighed. How was she going to get out of this one? "Now that's not so bad, is it?" Madge asked.

"You say it like that; I guess you guys are the Cunninghams." Dean rolled his eyes. "You, mister better show us a little respect." Edward said.

"Or what? You'll eat us?"

"Not so fast. There's a rituals to be followed."

"Oh, we're just sticklers for ritual."

"And you know what kicks off the whole shebang?" He asked. "Let me guess…meadowsweet?" Evie asked.

"Oh shucks, you're all out of wreaths. I guess we'll just have to cancel the sacrifice, please?" Lily asked. "Oh, don't be such a gloomy gus." Madge placed three meadowsweet wreaths around their necks. "Oh, don't they just look darling?"

"Good enough to eat." Evie gulped thinking of a plan. This was the perfect time to have Castiel's angel ass down here. "All right-roo. Step number two." Edward said. He walked over to Sam with a knife and bowl.

"Sammy!" Lily screamed. Edward sliced Sam's arm and allowed the blood to collect in the bowl. "D-Don't!" Sam yelled.

"Leave him alone, you son of bitch!"

"Hear how they talk to us? To Gods?" Edward handed the bowl and knife to his wife. "Listen, pal, back in the day, we were worshiped by millions."

"Time has changed."

"Tell me about it. All of a sudden, this Jesus character is the hot new thing in town. All of a sudden, our alters are being burned down, and we're being hunted down like common monsters." Edward said. "But did we say a peep? Oh, no, no, no, we did not." Evie watched as Edward put something in Sam's blood.

"Two millennium. We kept a low profile; we got jobs, a mortgage. Wh-what was that word, dear?" She asked. "We assimilated." Edward said.

"Yeah, we assimilated. Why we play bridge on Tuesday and Fridays. We're just like everybody else." Madge took the knife. "You're not blending in as smooth as you think, lady." Dean said.

"This might pinch a bit, dear." She cut Dean's arm like Edward did Sam's.

"You bitch!"

"Oh my, goodness me! Somebody owes a nickel to the swear jar. Oh, do you know what I say when I feel like swearing? Fudge." Madge smiled as she moved to Lilyana.

"I'll try and remember that!"

"You boys have no idea how lucky you are. There was a time when kids came from miles around. Just to be sitting where you are." Edward said. "What do you think you're doing with those?" Sam asked as Madge sliced Lily's arm. She screamed in pain.

"Leave Lily alone!" Evie screamed. Edward slapped her across the face. "Quiet."

"You fudging touch me again and I'll fudging kill you!"

"Very good!" She sliced Dean's other arm and he groaned in pain. "No! Don't!" Sam yelled. Edward pulled a nail out of Sam's finger. He screamed in pain.

"Oh, we got a winner!"

"Well, what else, dear?"

"Well, let's see. Uh, fingernail, blood, oh…sweet Peter on a stick…I forgot the teeth." Edward moved toward Lily. "Don't touch her, you son of a bitch!" Evie screamed.

"Quiet you demon."

"Merry Christmas, Sam."

"Open wide and say, 'Aah'." Edward said. Edward put the tooth puller in Lily's mouth, Lily was trying to get away. The door bell rang, Lily sighed with relief. "Somebody's gonna get that?" Dean asked.

"You should get that." Evie smirked.

"Come on." Madge and Edward walked to the door, Evie swung her legs up to her hands to get the knife she hid in her boot out. She started cutting at the ropes that were binding her wrist together. Evie landed on her feet and went to help out her friends. "Hurry up, Evie!" Sam hissed.

"Doing my best." She was able to get Sam out of his restraints, he went to help his brother and Evie went to help Lily out. "Come on. This way." Evie said. She pulled Lily away from the kitchen. They hid in the shadows until Edward and Madge stepped back into the kitchen. Evie whistled and winked. Lily slammed the doors closed and pushed a cabinet in the way.

"What now?"

"We need evergreen."

"The tree! Come on!" Each of them started pulling off branches off the Christmas tree. "Wait, do you hear anything?" Lily asked.

"What?"

"It's silent."

"Oh, no!"

"Dean, watch out!" Lily screamed as Edward attacked Dean. "You little…I loved that tree." Madge said.

"You'll like it a lot more when your part of it!" Evie lunged forward, she slapped Evie away. Evie crashed into the couch. Lily tried next but she missed Madge. Edward and Dean were still struggling against each other as Madge made her way towards Sam. "Sam!" Lily screamed. Madge turned Lily staked her in the heart.

"Don't mess with us." Lily whispered.

"Madge!"

Lily plunged the stake further into Madge, she groaned in pain. Edward tried to attack Lily but Dean stabbed Edward twice. "Merry Christmas." Sam said. Lily sighed as she touched the necklace around her neck. An angel wing.

_2001:_

_"Good morning, Lilyana."_

_"Morning."_

_"Your parents called and said they will be back in three days." The housekeeper said. "Of course, like I care. I'll be locked in my room anyway for their New Year's Eve party." Lily said as she sat next to the tree. _

_"This is from me." Lily took the gift from the housekeeper. She opened the small box - there was a necklace with a single angel wing attached. "I love it!" Lily hugged the housekeeper. _

_"Help me?" The housekeeper chuckled at the teenager. Lily held her hair up as the housekeeper placed the necklace around her neck. _

* * *

Lily opened the motel room door and gasped. The room was decorated somewhat with Christmas, Sam was hanging up some decorations. "Sam, what is all this?" She asked.

"Christmas." Sam said.

"Duh, but I mean - you had your heart set on _not_ having Christmas." Lily said. "I changed my mind." Sam smiled at Lily. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute. Sam was next to her, she glanced up at the ceiling. Mistletoe.

"Okay, you planned that, didn't you?" Lily smirked. "No. I didn't know that was even there." Sam said as she looked up at the ceiling. Lily leaned up and kissed him on the lips. Her first kiss with Sam Winchester was exactly like how she thought it would be. She just didn't think it would be under the mistletoe that was magically above them.

Evie smiled at the couple under the mistletoe as she stared into the room. Everything was falling into place. She snapped her fingers and gifts magically appeared in her hands. Something for Sam, something for Dean, and something for Lilyana. She leaned against the motel room wall, waiting for someone. "Thanks for your help, Gabriel."

"No problem, Evelyn." She glared at the angel. "_Evie._"

"Thank you." Gabriel kissed her forehead before disappearing. Evie saw Dean coming toward the room. Evie smiled at him when he approached.

"I don't like that smile, Evie." Dean said.

"Oh, don't worry about that."

"Why are you out here?" Dean asked. "Giving them a little privacy." Evie smirked.

"It's about time."

"You were wanting them together? Really?" Evie asked. "Oh, shut it. What's going on in there?" Dean asked.

"Look for yourself." Evie said. "I hate nice demons." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Don't make me take back your gift, Dean."

"You wouldn't dare?"

"Try me."

"Let's just go inside." Dean said. Evie laughed as Dean opened the door. "Hey you get the beer?" Sam asked as Lily smiled at Dean and Evie.

"What all this?" Dean asked.

"What do you think it is? It's-It's Christmas."

"What made you change your mind?"

"Here, try the eggnog." Sam handed two cups for Dean and Evie. Lily shook her head but smiled anyway. "Let me know if it needs some more kick." Sam said. Evie took a sip and gulped it down. What the hell did he put in this?

"No, we're good."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Sam turned away. Dean glanced at Evie. She put the cup on the table and walked over to Lily. Evie handed a gift for Lily before the boys exchanged gifts. "You didn't have to." Lily said.

"I wanted to."

"Here." Lily handed her a small box.

"On three?" Lily nodded. They said one, two, three and opened the gifts. Evie looked down at the necklace in the box. A locket.

"Thanks."

Evie got Lily a pair of earrings with her birthstone in them. "How'd you know I was born in February?" Lilyana asked. "You told me when we first met, remember?" Evie said.

"No, I don't."

"What did you get the boys?" Evie asked. "A kiss for Sam and something for Dean's car. You?" Lily asked.

"Dean, an old tape and Sam, someone special." Evie smirked at Lily. "You put the mistletoe up, didn't you?" She asked.

"What do you think?"

"You're my best friend, Evie."

"You're my best friend too, Lily." Evie smiled at Lily. "Here, girls." Dean handed them gifts along with Sam. Evie handed her gift to Dean as did Lily. Evie winked at Sam and he understood what she meant. His gift was Lily and Lily's gift was a kiss. Lily opened the gift from Dean. It was her favorite snack food. She smiled at him.

"Thanks, Dean."

Evie opened her gift from Dean - a bottle of vodka. "Really? Dean?" She laughed. An actual laugh coming out of Evie was rare. Being with the Winchesters was bringing out her other side of her. "Hey, we could always have a drinking contest." Dean chuckled.

"And I'd kick both of your asses, Dean. Don't tempt me." Evie said as she unwrapped the gift from Sam. Her favorite snack. "Thanks, Sam." She noticed someone walk pass the window.

"Guys, continue the party. I need some air." Evie got up, grabbed her leather jacket. Lily opened her gift from Sam as Evie left the room. It was a charm bracelet. "Thanks Sammy." Lily smiled.

"Hey, Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you feel like watching the game?"

"Absolutely."

"All right." Lily got up from the bed and over to where they were sitting to watch the winter football game.

**TW**

Evie wrapped her arms around herself as she walked down the stairs. She leaned against the wall, watching the snow finally fall to the ground. White Christmas after all. "I hope you know your place." A deep voice said. She turned her head, not knowing who it was. "Castiel?" He nodded.

"Wow, nice vessel and I do know my place." Evie held onto the necklace that she put on while she was heading out the door. "Good." Cas said.

"That's all? No 'Merry Christmas, Evelyn'? Or something along those lines." Evie asked. "I'll be in contact soon." Castiel said. There was a box at her feet. This was his way of saying Merry Christmas to her. She picked it up the box and opened it. It was a necklace with a vial on the chain. She knew what that was but she didn't know who it was far. Evie knew she had to protect it with her life.


	13. Thirteen

**Thirteen **

**Thought I'd upload another chapter today! I have written up to chapter nine of The Choice: Soulless! **

**Well, everyone should know this chapter and the next three to come! Mine and Bekah's favorite - Mystery Spot! Plus at the end (ch15), if you haven't figured it out already but you get to see a little more of Evie's life! Enjoy!**

* * *

Evie's eyes snapped open when Dean Winchester jumped down on the bed to put his boots on. "Nice wake up call, Dean." Evie groaned. "Just wait." Dean smirked. He turned the radio on with medium volume. Sam's eyes snapped open, he sat up on the bed.

"Rise and shine, Sammy!"

"Dude. Asia?"

"Come on, you love this song you know it." Dean said. "Yeah, and if I ever hear it again I'm gonna kill myself." Dean turned the volume up.

"What? Sorry, couldn't hear you." Dean got off the bed and was bopping to the song. Sam shook his head. Lily came out of the bathroom with a towel ringing out her hair. "Your up early." Evie yelled over the music. Lily walked over and turned the song down.

"I knew Dean would be taking forever so I got up 30 minutes before him. You might want to get into the bathroom before he does." Lily said. Evie shot up from the bed and went into the bathroom before Dean.

**TW**

"What is taking them so long?" Evie asked as she took a bite out of the donut Lily brought for her. "Don't know." Lily said.

"Seriously? Are they girls?" Lily giggled when Sam came out of the bathroom, so did Dean. "Whenever your ready Dean." Sam said.

"This yours?" Dean smirked. Evie grabbed the black bra from him and stuffed it into her backpack. "What have I told you about touching my stuff." Evie snapped. Dean chuckled as he pulled out a gun.

"Now who's ready for some breakfast?" Dean asked as they left the motel room.

* * *

They walked into a diner and went straight to a booth. Evie sat next to Sam and Lily sat next to Dean. "Hey. Tuesday. Pig in a poke." Dean smiled. "You even know what that is?" Evie asked.

"You guys ready?" The waitress asked. "Yes. I'll have the special, side of bacon and a coffee." Dean said.

"Just coffee." Lily said.

"A coffee as well." Evie said.

"Make it four coffees and a short stack." Sam said. "You got it." Doris said.

"I'm telling you, Sam, this job's small fry. We should spending our time hunting down Bela." Dean said. Evie didn't like running into Bela like that again but she knew something the boys didn't even know. "Okay, sure, let's get right on that - where is she again?" Sam asked.

"Shut up."

"Look, believe me, I want to find her as bad as you do. In the meantime, we have this." Sam said. Sam pulled out some papers. "All right, so this Professor." Dean said. A Professor Dexter Hasselback has gone missing.

"Dexter Hasselback was passing through town last week when he vanished." Sam said. "Last known location?" Dean asked.

"His daughter says he was on his way to visit the Broward Country Mystery Spot." Sam said. Evie grabbed the flyer and looked it over. "Where the laws of physics have no meaning." She read off the back.

"Four coffees, black, and some hot sauce for the-" The hot sauce fell off the tray and to the ground. "Crap! Sorry. Cleanup!" Doris said.

**TW**

A dog barked as they walked passed it. Dean grabbed the Mystery Spot flyer out of Evie's hands. "Joints like this are only tourist traps, right? I mean, you know, balls rolling uphill, furniture nailed to the ceiling, they're only dangerous to your wallets." Dean said. "Okay, look, I'm just saying, there are spots in the world where holes open up and shallow people. The Bermuda Triangle, uh, the Oregon Vortex-" Sam said.

"Broward Country Mystery Spot?"

"Well sometimes these places are legit."

"All right, so if it legit, and there's a big-ass if - what's the lore?" Dean asked. "Well-" Dean slammed into a blonde girl handing out flyers.

"Excuse me."

"The lore's pretty frigging nuts, actually. They say these places magnetic fields are so strong that they can bend space-time, sending victims no one knows where." Sam said. "Sounds like _X-Files_ to me." Lily said.

They passed two mover trying to fit a desk into the door.

"Told you it wouldn't fit!"

"What do you want, a Pulitzer?"

"All right, look, I'm not saying this is really happening, but if it is, we gotta check it out see if we can do something." Sam said. "We'll go tonight - after it closes of course." Evie said as she stuffed her hands into her pockets.

* * *

Each of them had flashlights as the entered the Mystery Spot after hours. Sam had out the EMF reader to scan the room for something ghost like. Dean shined his light at the ceiling where there was a table, lamp, and ashtray nailed up. "Wow. Uncanny." Dean said. Sam shined his flashlight to another table with a wine glass and a dinner. "Got anything?" Evie asked.

"No."

"You have any idea what you're looking for?" Lily asked. "Uh…yeah." Sam said.

Dean raised an eyebrow at his brother. "No." Dean shook his head and shine their lights around to see if they could find anything.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Evie turned towards the voice. The owner was pointing his gun at Dean. "Whoa, whoa, whoa - we can explain." Dean said.

The owner pointed the gun at Sam and asked, "You robbing me?"

"Look, no one's robbing you. Please calm down." Lily said. "Don't move!" He yelled at Dean.

"Just put the gun down." The owner fired and Dean fell backwards.

"Dean!" Sam rushed towards his brother. Evie and Lily did the same. Dean was struggling to breath. "Oh, my God!" Lily gasped.

"Call 911."

"I-I didn't mean to-"

"Call 911. Now!" Evie eyes turned black. The owner ran off. "Hey. No, no, no, no, no, not like this…" Sam said. Dean went still with his eyes closed.

"No." Evie whispered.

* * *

Someone jumped down onto the bed, Evie opened her eyes slowly - making sure she was dreaming. _Please tell me I'm dreaming. _She hoped. She turned her head and saw Dean tying up his boots. "Dean?"

"Wait for it." Dean turned on the radio, waking up Sam. He sat up in bed and stared at Dean. "Rise and shine, Sammy!" Sam looked over at Evie. She shrugged.

"Dude. Asia." Dean smiled.

"Dean."

"Oh, come on, you love this song and you know it." Dean turned the volume up higher. Lily come out ringing her hair out with a towel, just like yesterday. She turned the music down. "You'll want to bathroom first, you know how Dean is in the morning." Lily said.

"Right." _Just a dream, just a dream, just a dream._ Her mind mumbled as she entered the bathroom.

**TW**

"What is taking them so long?"Lily said. Evie looked at the donut in front of her like it was poisoned. "Earth to Miss Demon." Lily waved her hand in Evie's face.

"Huh?"

"You okay?"

"Weird dream last night. That's all."

"About?"

"Dean dying."

* * *

They entered the diner, found a booth and sat like they sat yesterday. Sam and Evie looked around like they were lost. "Hey. Tuesday. Pig in a poke." Dean smiled. "It's Tuesday?" Evie gasped. Sam looked at her.

"Yeah."

"Are you guys ready?"

"Yes, I'll have the special, side of bacon and a coffee." Dean said.

"A coffee." Lily said.

"Nothing."

"Same as her." Sam said.

"Let me know if you change your mind." Doris said. "I'll telling you, Sam, this job's small fry. We should be spending our time hunting down Bela." Dean said. Evie looked at Dean. Sam was staring at the waitress. "Hey." Dean snapped his fingers in Sam's face.

"You two with us?"

"What?"

"You sure you're feeling okay?" Lily asked. Sam sighed. "You don't-you don't remember? Any of this?" Sam asked.

"Remember what?" Dean asked. "This. Today. Like its-like it's happened before?" Sam said.

"You mean like déjà vu?"

"No, I mean like-like it's really happened before." Sam said.

"Yeah. Like déjà vu." Dean said.

"No, forget about déjà vu. I'm asking you if it feels like-like we're living yesterday all over again." Sam said. "Okay, how is that not dé-"

"Don't-don't say! Just don't even start." Evie said.

"Two coffees, black, and some hot sauce for the-Crap!" The hot sauce started to wobble and fall off the try. Sam caught it before it fell to the ground. "Thanks."

"Nice reflexes." Dean said as the waitress walked off. Sam went silent.

* * *

A dog barked as they passed. Sam looked his shoulder at the dog. Evie did the same. For the first time she was actually scared with what might happen today. "Sam, I'm sorry, but I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Dean said. "Okay, look, yesterday was Tuesday, right? But today is Tuesday too." Sam said.

"Yeah. No. Good. You're totally balanced."

"So you don't believe me?" Dean just laughed as he collided with a blonde girl. "Excuse me." She whispered.

"Look, I'm just saying that its crazy, you know - I mean, even for us crazy. Dingo ate my baby crazy. Hey, maybe it was another of your psychic premonitions." Dean said. "No, no way. Way too vivid and besides Evie saw it too. Look, we were at the Mystery Spot and then-" He stopped.

"What?"

"Then I woke up."

They passed the movers like yesterday. "Wait a minute! The Mystery Spot! You think maybe it-" Lily started to ask. "You believe them?" Dean groaned.

"We should check that place out. Just go with it, okay?" Evie asked. "All right, all right, we'll go tonight, after it closes, get ourselves a nice long look." Dean said.

"Wait, what? No."

"Why not?"

"Uh, let's go right now. Business hours." Evie said. "My God, you're freaks." Dean said.

"Dean."

"Okay. Whatever. We'll go now."

Dean walked into the road but a car come down the road - too fast that it should be. The car slammed into Dean's left side. "Dean!" Sam yelled.

"No, Dean!" Evie said as she ran toward the body on the ground. Lily to the same. "Come on, Dean." Sam said. The man who ran Dean over looked out the car. Dean wasn't moving.

"Dean!"


	14. Fourteen

**Fourteen**

**Only a few more chapters left of DATF! 6 to be exact! My mistake, I thought there were only 19 but there are 20! **

**Reminder: There is a poll on my profile if you want to check it out. Put your input on what should come back after this is finished!**

***A Consulting Detective's Babysitter will have a new chapter soon! Been focusing on SPN!**

* * *

Evie sat up in the bed, groaning as Dean turned on the radio and Sam woke up. "Rise and shine, Sammy." Dean said as she laced up his boot. Evie flopped backwards and groaned louder. Lily came out of the bathroom with a towel in hand.

* * *

"Hey. Tuesday. Pig in a poke."

"Would you listen to me, Dean? Because we're flipping out." Sam said.

"Are you guys ready?" Doris asked.

"He'll take the special, side of bacon, two coffees, black and nothing for us. Thanks." Sam said. "You got it." She said.

"Sammy, I get all tingly when you take control like that." Dean smirked. "Quit screwing around, Dean." Evie snapped.

"Okay, okay. I'm listening - you think that you're in some kind of a what again?" Dean asked. "Time loop." Sam said.

"Like _Groundhog Day._"

"Yes, exactly, like _Groundhog Day._"

"Uh-huh."

"So you don't believe us." Evie said. "It's just a little crazy, I mean even for us crazy - you know, like, uh-" Dean started.

"Dingo ate my baby crazy?"

"How'd you know I was going to say that?" Dean asked. "Because you said it before, Dean, that's the whole point!" Evie threw her hands up in the air.

"Two coffees, black, and some hot sauce for the - Crap." Sam caught the bottle like the last few times. "Thanks."

"Nice reflexes."

"No. I knew it was going to happen." Sam said. "Okay, look, I'm sure there's some sort of explanation-" Lily started.

"You're just going to have to go with us on this one. You just have to, you owe us that much." Sam said. "Calm down." Dean said.

"Don't tell me to calm down. I can't calm down. I can't. Because-" Sam stopped.

"Because what?"

"You're going to die, Dean."

"I'm not gonna die. Not today."

"Twice."

"What?" Lily asked. "He died twice. Please believe us." Evie said.

"All right. I still think you two are nuts, but okay. Whatever this is - we'll figure it out." Dean said.

**TW**

They walked past the dog as it barked, Dean collided with the blonde girl like before and the movers having a hard time getting the desk into the building. "And you think this cheesy-ass tourist trap has something to do with it?" Dean asked. "Maybe it's the real deal, you know? The-the magnetic field bending space-time or whatever." Sam said.

"I don't know, it all seems too _X-Files_ for me." Dean said. "We don't know how to explain it." Evie snapped.

"All right, all right. We'll go tonight after they close, get ourselves a nice long look." Dean said.

"No, we can't."

"Why not?"

"Because you-"

"I what?"

"You died the first time there. The owner shot you down." Evie said. "We go now." Dean said. He started to walk into the road but Sam grabbed his arm and pulling him back. A car drove past over the speed limit. The driver yelled at them. The four of them stared at the car.

"Wait, did he?"

"Yesterday."

"And?"

"And what?" Sam asked. "Did it look cool - like in the movies?" Dean asked.

"You peed yourself."

"Of course I peed myself. Man gets hit by a car, you think he has full control over his bladder? Come on!" Dean said. "Look both ways, Dean." Lily smirked. Dean shot her a glare before looking both ways.

* * *

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate this. We could use all the good ink we can get." The owner said. "How long have you owned the place?" Lily asked.

"My family's been guarding the secrets here since you don't want to know when." He said. "So you'd know if anything strange happened." Evie said.

"Strange? Strange happens here all the time. It's a Mystery Spot." The owner said. "What exactly do you mean?" Evie asked.

"Well, uh, it's where the laws of physics have no meaning."

"Like how?"

"Take the tour."

"The guy who went missing, Dexter Hasselback, he take the tour?" Dean asked. "Uh, hold on a minute - what kind of article is this?" The owner asked.

"Just answer the question." Evie smiled. "The police scoured every inch of this place. They couldn't find that man. I never seen him before. We're a family establishment-" The owner started. Sam got in his face.

"Listen to me. There is something weird going on here. Now do you know anything about it or not?" Sam asked. "Okay. Look. Um, give me a break. I bought the joint at a foreclosure auction last March, all right? Hell, I used to sell bail bonds." The owner said.

"Okay, let's get some air."

* * *

"I hate to say it, but that place is exactly what I thought. Full of crap."

"Then what is it? What the hell is happening to us?" Evie asked. "I don't know. All right, lemme just - so every day I die." Dean said.

"Yeah."

"And that's when you two wake up, right?" Lily asked. "Yeah." Evie groaned.

"So let's just make sure I don't die. If I make it to tomorrow, then maybe the loop stops and we can figure all this out." Dean said.

"You think?"

"Worth a shot." Lily said. "I say we grab some takeout and head back to the motel, lay low until midnight." Dean said. The three of them nodded.

"Who wants Chinese?" Dean started walking when he got flattened by a desk.

* * *

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Evie groaned as the song filled her ears. She grabbed the pillow from under her head and screamed into it.

* * *

"I still think you're nuts, but whatever this is - we'll figure it out." Dean said. "You said that the last few times, Dean and nothing has worked yet." Evie said as she rested her head on her hand.

"What do we do?"

"Try to keep you breathing - try to make it to tomorrow. That's the only thing I can think of." Sam said. "Shouldn't be too hard." Dean said.

"We've watched you die a few times already - it's not as easy as you think." Evie rolled her eyes. "You said he orders the same thing everything everyday, right?" Lily asked.

"Yeah? So?"

"Excuse me, sweetheart." Doris turned towards the booth. "Can I get sausage instead of bacon?"

"Sure thing, hon."

"See? Different." Doris bought over the food for Dean. "Thank you." Dean stabbed a sausage with his fork and took a bite. Dean started choking on the sausage in his mouth.

"Dean?"

* * *

Lily almost slipped in the shower the next morning. The water hit her face. _What the hell? _She got out of the shower and walked into the room where Evie and Sam where after she was dressed. "Guys? Please tell me its Wednesday." Lily whispered. Evie sat up in the bed, staring at her best friend.

"You remember?" She gasped. Lily nodded.

"New player, Sammy."

**TW**

"You mean we can't even go out for breakfast?" Dean yelled from the bathroom. "You'll thank us when it's Wednesday!" Sam yelled back.

"Whatever that means." They heard Dean yell and a thud.

* * *

Evie groaned awake again for like the millionth time. Lily was getting scared for herself now that she knew what was going on. Why all of a sudden she was going through the same thing as the others was a different question.

**TW**

"These tacos taste funny to you?" Dean asked.

* * *

Again. Sam and Evie sat up in bed. Dean was shaving his face when the electric razor electrocuted him.

* * *

And again. This time the four of them were at the Mystery Spot trying to understand what the hell was going on. Sam was breaking the walls of the Mystery Spot with an axe. Dean was grinning at the owner that they taped to a chair. "Everybody's fine, nobody's gonna get hurt, okay? Sammy?" Dean asked. Sam stopped and turned towards his brother. "Maybe you should drop the axe and let this guy go, what do you say?"

"Something's gotta be going on here. I intend to find out what." Sam said. He went back to destroying Mystery Spot. "Place is tore up pretty good, dude. Time to give it a rest." Dean said.

"No! I'm gonna take it down to studs."

"Sammy, that's enough - give me the axe."

"Leave it, Dean."

"Give it."

"No, you give it."

"Let it go."

"No."

"Let it go, come on!"

"Dean, leave it, please-" The girls and the owner got splashed with blood. Dean's blood. "Dean?" The body fell to the ground. The owner was trying to scream.

* * *

And once again. They walked into the diner as Sam bumped into the man who hit Dean with his car - stealing the man's keys. They found the same booth. Lily took the same seat as before, same went for Evie. "Hey. Tuesday. Pig in a poke." Sam set the keys on the table. "What are those?" He asked.

"The old man's. You really don't want him behind the wheel." Evie said. "You ready?" Doris asked.

"Uh, yes, we are. I'll have the special, side of bacon and a coffee." Dean said. "Hey, Doris? What I'd like is for you to log in some more hours at the archery range. You're a terrible shot." Sam said.

"How'd you know that?"

"Lucky guess."

"Okay, so you think you're caught in some kind of what…again?" Dean asked. "Time loop." Lily said.

"Like-"

"Don't even say that movie title. I've heard it over a hundred times. I'm sick of it." Evie leaned back in the booth. "Aren't you a grumpy demon this morning." Evie eyes changed to black but changed back to normal when Doris started towards them.

"Hot sauce." Lily mumbled.

"What?"

"Coffee, black, and some hot sauce for the - Crap!" Sam caught the glass bottle before it fell. Doris said thanks and walked off. "Nice reflexes." Dean said.

"I knew it was going to happen, Dean. I know everything that's gonna happen." Sam said. "You don't know everything." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, we do."

"Yeah, right. Nice guess." They said in union.

"It wasn't a guess."

"Right, you're a mind reader. Cut it out, Sam. Sam." Dean and Sam said together. The girls looked at each other and shook their heads. Dean and Sam leaned forward. "You think you're being funny but you're being really really childish! Sam Winchester wears makeup. Sam Winchester cries his way through sex. Sam Winchester keeps a ruler by the end of the bed and every morning he wakes up he-"

"Okay, enough!"

"That's not all. Randy the cashier? He's skimming from the register. Judge Myers? At night he puts on a furry bunny outfit." The judge overhead and slipped his glass. "Over there, that's Cal. He's gonna rob Tony the mechanic on the way home." Sam said.

"What's your point?"

"My point is I've lived through every possible Tuesday. I've watched you die every possible way. I have ripped apart the Mystery Spot, burnt it down, tried everything I know to save your life and I can't. No matter what I do, you die. And then I wake up. And then it's Tuesday again." Sam said.

**TW**

"Dog." Evie said. The dog barked at them. "There's gotta be some way out of this." Dean said.

"Where's my dang keys?" Lily mumbled as the passed the old man who wondered where his keys were. "Excuse me." Sam said as Dean bumped into the blonde girl, she said excuse me.

"She's kinda cute." Dean said. Dean grabbed his brother's arm. "Hey. All the times we've walked down this street, I ever do this?" Dean asked. Dean called after the blonde.

"No, never." Lily said. "Hundred Tuesdays and you never bothered to check what she was holding in her hands?" Dean asked. He handed them a flyer.

"It's the guy who went missing."

"How the hell did we miss that?" Evie asked. "That's his daughter back there." Dean said.

"Ma'am?" The three of them ran to the blonde with the flyers.

* * *

Lily leaned against the shower wall. God, will this ever end?

**TW**

"So the police report says David Hasselback is a professor but that's not all he is." Sam said. "What is he?" Dean asked.

"When we talked to his daughter, he's quite the journalist. Columns in magazines, a blog." Lily said. "He writes about tourist attractions - Mystery Spots, UFO crash sites." Evie said.

"He gets his kicks debunking them. I mean, he's already put four of these places out of business. Here." Sam turned the laptop to Dean. "Dexter Hasselback, truth warrior? More like a pompous schmuck, you ask me." Dean said.

"Yeah, tell me about it. I mean - I've read everything the guy's ever written and he must have weighed a ton. He was so full of himself." Sam said. "When'd you have time to do all this research?" Dean asked.

"Come on." Sam packed up his laptop and everyone got up from the booth. Dean laughed. "What is it, Dean?" Lily asked.

"I just, it's just funny, you know, I mean - this guy spends his whole life crapping on Mystery Spots and then he vanishes into one. It's kinda poetic - you know, just desserts." Evie looked at the counter when the man was just sitting. "Yeah…just desserts." She picked up the strawberry syrup that was maple all this time.

"What's wrong?" She knew who's work this was. "This guy had maple syrup until now. He suddenly has strawberry syrup." Evie said.

"It's a free country. Man can't choose his own syrup, huh? What have we become?" Dean asked sarcastically. "Not in this diner. Not today. Nothing in the place ever changes. Ever. Expect us." Sam said.


	15. Fifteen

**Fifteen**

**Hope you like the little ending! :D Evie's past will be reveals in Daeva and the Fallen: The Angel but mostly in Lily Decides. Evie has many secrets...but what half demon, half angel doesn't? Haha**

**Thank you for the people who have been reviewing! Thanks, makes me and Bekah very happy! **

**I'll update sometime in a few days. I just wanted to get this chapter out so you had something to think about the rest of the way! haha**

**Random: I've been LOVING the band Breathe Carolina...**

* * *

Evie snapped open her eyes, sitting up. _How'd he die that time? We didn't even see it._ Evie saw Lily leaning against the bathroom door. "Rise and shine, Sammy!" Dean said as she laced up his boot.

* * *

Evie and Sam watched the man at the counter having maple syrup on his pancakes like every other day. "So you think you three are caught in some kind of what again?" Dean asked. "Just eat your damn breakfast." Evie said. The man got up and left the diner. Evie pushed Sam out of the booth so they could follow the man. Lily handed the bag over to Sam.

"What's in the bag?" Dean asked. Lily pushed Dean out of the booth to follow Sam and Evie who were already at door. They followed the man down the street when Sam grabbed him and slammed the man into the fence.

"Hey!" The tip of the stake was on his throat. "I know who you are. Or should I say, what." Sam said.

"Oh my God, please don't kill me."

"Uh, Sam?"

"It took me a hell of a long time but I got it." Sam said. "What?" The man asked.

"It's your MO that gave you away. Going after pompous jerks, giving them their just desserts - your kind love that, don't they?" Sam asked. "Yeah, sure okay." The man looked at the stake.

"Just put the stake down!"

"Sam, maybe you should-"

"No! There's only one creature powerful enough to do what you're doing. Making reality out of nothing, sticking people in time loops - in face you'd pretty much have to be a god." Sam said. Evie looked at the man, knowing exactly who he was. "You'd have to be a Trickster." Okay, maybe Evie didn't know what they were dealing with.

"Mister, my name is Ed Coleman, my wife is Amelia, I got two kids. For crying out loud I sell ad space-"

"Don't lie to us! I know what you are! We've killed one of your kind before!" Sam snapped. The man morphed into exactly who Evie thought was behind it all. The Trickster grinned.

"Actually, buck, you didn't."

"Why are you doing this?" Lily asked. "You're joking right? You chuckleheads tried to kill me last time. Why wouldn't I do this but I see you got two girls along for the ride." The Trickster noticed Evie, she smirked at him with her arms crossed.

"And Hasselback, what about him?" Dean asked. "That putz? He said he didn't believe in wormholes, so I dropped him in one." The Trickster laughed.

"Then you guys showed up. I saw you the second you hit town."

"So this is fun for you? Killing Dean over and over again?" Sam asked. "One, yes - it is fun. Two - this is so not about killing Dean. This joke is on you, Sam. Watching your brother die, every day? Forever?" He said.

"You son of a bitch."

"How long will it take you to realize? You can't save your brother. No matter what."

"Oh, yeah? I kill you, this all ends now." Sam said.

"Oh-oh, hey, whoa! Okay, look. I was just playing around. You can't take a joke, fine. You're out of it. Tomorrow you'll wake up and it'll be Wednesday. I swear." The Trickster said. "You're lying." Lily said.

"If I am, you know where to find me. Having pancakes at the diner." The Trickster said.

"No. Easier to just kill you."

"No, it's not, guys. Just make it Wednesday, Mr. Trickster." Evie said. "Fine. For you, Evelyn." Evie glared at him as he snapped his fingers.

* * *

Evie opened her eyes slowly, sitting up when she heard the radio playing a different song. Was it Wednesday? Evie looked over at Lily who was at the table looking at Evie with a smile. It was Wednesday. "What? You two gonna sleep all day?" Dean asked. "No Asia." Sam said.

"Yeah, I know. This station sucks." Dean said.

"It's Wednesday!"

"Yeah, usually comes after Tuesday. Turn that thing off, will you?" Dean asked. "What? Are you kidding me? This isn't the most beautiful song you've ever heard?" Sam asked.

"No. How many Tuesdays did you have?" Dean asked. Sam put on a long-sleeved shirt over the shirt he wore to bed.

"I lost count after what? Like 143 or something like that?" Lily smirked. "How much do you remember?" Evie asked as she grabbed a pair of jeans out of her bag.

"I remember you three were pretty whacked out of it yesterday and then I remember running into the Trickster. But no, that's about it." Dean said."All right. Pack your stuff, let's get the hell out of town. Now." Lily said.

"No breakfast?" Dean pouted.

"No breakfast."

**TW**

Evie was packing up her backpack, placing her gun safely inside, when a gun went off. "Dean!" Sam yelled. The three of them ran out of the motel room and down the stairs. They saw Cal run off. Sam hurried down the stairs to his brother. Lily wanted to follow by Evelyn. Evie closed and opened her eyes a few time but nothing was happening. "We're supposed to wake up." Lily whispered.

"Not this time."

* * *

Lily and Sam went off on their own while Evie knew exactly what the Trickster's plan was. Calling her Evelyn like that was going to get himself murdered. Evie made a circle with holy oil and called for the Trickster. He appeared in front of her, she dropped the match. The ring of fire kept him inside. "Gabriel, tell me right now why I don't just kill you?" Evie asked.

"'Cause you love me?"

Evelyn scoffed.

"'Cause I could smite you back to Hell, darling." Evie stopped pacing back and forth, turning her attention to Gabe. "You wouldn't dare." She said.

"Try me, Daeva."

Evie ruffled her hair, snapping her fingers. The fire disappeared around him. "Look your free." She said with a smirk.

"Daeva, I was just trying to have a little fun with the Winchesters." Gabriel said as a candy bar appeared in his hand. "But you pretty much broke Sam. It wasn't too much fun." Evie said.

"You're losing your sense of humor, Evelyn."

"You're losing your touch - clueing Sam in to your mistakes. Maple to Strawberry. Having Lily finally notice what was going on. Plus having Dean murdered by a dog - how is that funny?" Evie asked. "Mistakes, mistakes. More like your mother." Gabriel said.

"She's dead, since you keep forgetting." Evie said. "Look, I won't come back for a while would that make you feel better?" Gabe asked as he touched her shoulders.

"Leave the boys alone until something else comes along but until then, visit me in my dreams. Got it?" Evelyn said. "Of course." She closed her eyes when Gabriel kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad your safe."

"Of course I'm safe, Father."

"Sweet dreams, Evie."

"Sweet dreams, Gabriel."

"Oh and take care of the fallen angel, will you?" Evie looked at her father. "What?" She asked.

"Lilyana, the fallen angel." Gabriel smirked. "She's a fallen angel? That's why Castiel put me with her." Evie said to no one. Her father was gone.

"Thanks a lot, Father." She yelled at nothing.

* * *

Evie gasped awake to the radio that was playing the song from the first Wednesday she had in a long time. "What? You two gonna sleep all day?" Dean asked. _Dean? Alive?_

"I know, no Asia. This station sucks."

"It's Wednesday." Evie said. "Yeah, usually comes after Tuesday, Evie." Lily said.

"Turn that thing off." Dean said. Sam got up from the bed and hugged his brother. "Dude, how many Tuesdays did you have?" Dean asked.

"Enough. What do you remember?" Sam asked. "I remember you three were pretty whacked out of it yesterday. I remember getting up with the Trickster. That's about it." Dean said.

"Let's go."

"No breakfast?"

"No breakfast."

"All right, I'll pack the car."

"Wait, you're not going anywhere alone." Sam said. "It's the parking lot, Sam." Dean said.

"Just trust us, Dean please." Evie said. Sam got dressed and ready to go. "Hey, you don't look so good. Something else happen?" Dean asked.

"I just had a really weird dream." Sam said. "Clowns or midgets?" Dean smirked as he walked out of the motel room with Lily and Evie


	16. Sixteen

**Sixteen**

**Some of you may notice, I take guest reviews now. I just have them on approval - so if you don't see it right away, that's why. Thank you to the people who have been reviewing! **

**Yep, Lily's a fallen angel but that's not all - wait until Pt. 3: Lily Decides (something bigger than _just_ being a fallen angel! Can anyone guess?) Evie's father is Gabriel - anyone see that coming? Haha! I know Bekah didn't see that coming when I started writing this. Plus she didn't see what Lily is in S5 either. Oh, and for the Lily/Sam (Liam) fans, enjoy it. ;)**

**I try not to mess with the brilliance that was created by Eric Kripke, some episodes were hard and some were 'not my favorites' if you get what I mean! This one was a hard one - that's why it's only two chapters.**

**See you next week with a new chapter! I think once a week for my SPN fics for now on!**

**GHOSTFACERS! ;P**

* * *

Evie, Dean, Sam and Lily were searching a house where there were ghosts that are supposed to be. "Goddammit!" Evie screeched when a flashlight shined in her eyes. "Watch where you point that thing!" She snapped at the man.

"Let's see some identification." Dean said. "Come on. Let's see some ID." Sam said.

"What - are we und-under arrest?"

"We are unarmed."

"Oh, God. Oh, God."

"Want to explain that weirdo outfit, Mr. Corbett?" Lily asked.

"I know you."

"Yeah, sure you do. Give me some identification." Dean said. "Yeah, ho - whoa, hold on a second. I know the both of you guys. I don't know the girls though." The man said.

"What?"

"Yeah, huh."

"Holy shit."

"What?" Evie asked. "Uh, West Texas…the-the tulpa we had to take out. Those two goofballs that almost got us killed. The hellhounds or something?" Sam said.

"Fuck me."

"Yeah, we're not hellhounds anymore, okay? It didn't test that well." The man said.

"Ed, what's going on?"

"They're not cops, buddy - no, not at all. The girls aren't either." Ed said. Evie so wanted to kill them so quickly but she fought against it. "Ed, Ed, you had a partner, too, didn't you - a different guy?" Dean asked.

"Oh, yeah."

"Is he around here somewhere?" Lily asked. "He's running around, chasing ghosts." Ed said.

"Okay, well, listen, you and rambo need to get your girlfriends and get out of here." Dean said.

"All right. Listen here, chisel chest, okay? We were here first. We've already set up base camp. We beat you." Ed said.

"They were here first." Evie smirked.

"Mm-hmm."

Evie grabbed the collar of Ed's shirt. He yelped in fright. "Oh, God." He mumbled.

"Ed?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's your damn partner?" Evie asked.

* * *

"What are you doing in the Moron House, Ed - on leap year - what are you thinking?" Dean asked. "We're here to spend the night, okay? It's for our TV show." Ed said.

"What? Great. Perfect." Sam groaned. "Yeah, nobody's ever spent the night before." Corbett said.

"Actually, they have."

"Uh, we've never heard of them." Ed said. "That's because no one has lived to tell the tale." Evie said.

"Oh, come on, I don't believe you." Ed said.

"Look at this then - missing-persons reports going back almost a half century. John Graham stayed on a dare - gone. Julie Wilkerson - gone. There are tons more. All of them came to just stay the night through, always on a leap year. The only body they ever found was the last owner, Freeman Daggett." Evie said. "These look legit." Ed said.

"They are legit."

"Look, Ed, we ain't got much time, buddy. Starting at midnight, your friends are going to die." Sam said. They heard three sets of feet running towards us, yelling oh my god.

"We saw one! We saw one!"

"Get outta here!"

"It was a full apparition! It was like a class four. It was a special illumination! It…"

"It was amazing!"

"Hey, aren't those the assholes from Texas?" Harry asked. "Yes." Ed said.

"All right, let's have the reunion across the street, guys." Dean said. "Crap. What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked.

"Let's go." Evie said.

"Yeah, I say no." Harry said.

"Look at this. Okay, honest-to-God proof, all right?" The girl said. "Are you kidding me?" Ed asked.

"Yeah. No kidding."

"What kind of reading did we get?"

"It was 10.9."

"10.9?"

Dean, Sam, Lily, and Evie walked away from the little group towards the hallway to talk to themselves. "Think we were off on this? I mean, that was a just a death echo." Sam said. "Yeah, but what's it doing here? Did anyone get shot here?" Lily asked.

"No, no that I could find." Evie said. "What's a death echo?" The videographer asked.

"We got a problem. That ghost isn't it." Evie said. "Yeah, that's real. Like, that happened." Harry said.

"What's a death echo?"

"Echoes are trapped in a loop, okay? They keep replaying how they died over and over and over again, usually in the place where they were ranked. It's about as dangerous as a scary movie." Dean said. "Maybe the echo's not dangerous but maybe something else is." Lily said.

"You're right, all right? We need to get out of here, guys. Pack up." Evie said. "Times running out." Lily said.

"What about all of our equipment? What are we gonna-"

"Lots of fun. Let's go." Dean said. "We got more material. We got all kinds of stuff. We'll make you guys recurring guest stars!" Harry said.

"Wait! Wait! Where's Corbett?" Ed said. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Lily groaned.

"No man left behind." They heard a scream coming from down the hall. "That was Corbett." Ed said.

"That was Corbett! Corbett!" Harry said. "Corbett! It's okay!" Ed, Harry, and Maggie ran up the stairs towards the scream. The four tried to stop them.

"We'll get him! Go back!" Dean yelled. "Shit! Guys!" Evie screamed.

"Guys go get them, its almost midnight!" Lily said. "We'll meet you in the living room." Evie said.

* * *

"Oh, God, what happened? Oh, God. He's gone. He just disappeared." Ed said. "Okay, let's just go through all the angles. Let's go through all the cameras we have." Harry said.

"It's 12:04, Dean. You happy?" Evie asked. "Yeah, I'm happy, Evelyn." Lily held Evie back before he personally killed Dean right here, right now.

"Let's go hunt the Morton House, you said; It's our Grand Canyon." Sam said. "Sam, I don't want to hear this." Dean said.

"You only have two months left Dean. We're all gonna die tonight!" Evie snapped. Sam picked up a chair and threw it at the door. The chair broke into pieces and the door remained closed. "Whoa! What the hell is going on guys?" The videographer asked.

"We're sealed in."

"But w-why are they sealed?" Maggie asked. "It's a supernatural lockdown, okay? Whatever took Corbett doesn't want us to leave, and it's no death echo. This is a bad mother and it wants us scared." Dean said.

"Or it just wants us." An EMF detector starting going nuts. "Uh, guys, the camera's fritzing again." Spruce said.

"Everybody, stay close. There's something coming." Sam said. An apparition appeared in front of them. Everyone exclaimed. "Is this the same echo you guys saw earlier?" Dean asked.

"No, it's a different guy."

"Multiple echoes? That's just fucking wonderful! What the hell's going on?" Evie asked. "Beats me." Sam said.

"Okay. Hey, buddy! Hey. Wake up. You're dead! Hello!" Dean started to yell at the apparition. "What's he doing?" Harry asked.

"It's rare but sometime you can shock on echo out of its loop if you can talk to the part of the ghost that's still human." Lily said. "Usually you have to some kind of connection to the deceased." Evie added.

"Come on! Wake up! Be dead!" The apparition flicked and turned away from everything.

"You guys hear that?"

"What's the sound?"

"You guys hear that?"

"Snap out of it, buddy, huh? Come on, what are waiting for? You're gonzo! You're dead!" Dean continued to yell. A bright light shined on the apparition with a sound of a car or train horn approached. The ghost flow backwards as if he was getting hit by something.

* * *

"Dude, there's no records of any of this here. No one got shot here. Obviously, no one got run over by a fucking train." Lily said. "Stay close." Sam ordered the others.

"Did the echoes take Corbett?" Maggie asked. "Yes. No. I really don't know." Evie said.

"Stay close. Okay, look, um, death echoes are ghosts? Now, ghosts - they usually haunt places where they lived or where they died." Sam said. "Except these mooks didn't live or die here." Dean added.

"Right."

"So, what are they doing here?" Maggie asked. "I have a question, does looking at this nightmare through that camera make you feel better or something?" Evie smirked.

"Evie!"

"Hey, I want to know."

"Um…I - uh, well, yeah. Yeah, I think so." Maggie mumbled. "Oh, really." Evie rolled her eyes. The group wandered into a room where the room was filled with stuffed animal heads.

"Freeman Daggett, house's last owner, officially commended for 20 years of fine service at the Gamble General Hospital." Sam said.

"Doctor?"

"Janitor."

"When did you say he died? '64?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. Heart attack." Sam said. Lily nodded as she shined her flashlight around the room. "What are those? C-rations?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah. Army-issued, three squares - like a lifetime supply." Dean said.

"Is that all he ate?"

"One-stop shopping."

"Oh, come on guys. This is ridiculous. I mean, how the hell is this supposed to find Corbett, huh? We should be digging up the friggin' floorboards right now." Ed said. "Huh. 'Survival Under Atomic Attack.' An optimist." Sam said.

Dean was able to open up the filing box on the table, Evie leafed through them. "Oh, crap." She mumbled. "What's up, Evie?" Lily asked.

"Taxidermy. Hospital janitor, right?" Evie asked. "Yeah." Sam said.

"Got three toe tags here - ones for death by gunshot, train accident, and suicide." Evie said. "Oh, that's disgusting." Lily said.

"What?"

"Well, that explains why all the death echoes are here. They're here because their bodies are here…somewhere in the house." Sam said. "In short words, Daggertt wanted to _play._" Dean said.

"Ew!" Both Harry and Ed said.

"That's nasty, dude."

"Right."

"Wait a minute." Evie said. Someone was missing. "Be right back." Evie walked out of the room, listening for Maggie. Evie was blinded for a moment when Maggie swung the camera and pointed it at Evie.

"Don't walk away again."

"Maggie? Maggie?" Harry called out. "She's fine." Evie said.

"Harry. Harry, I got an 8.6 and climbing fast. Something huge is coming. Look - something big is coming." Ed said. "Its past 11, you guys." Harry said.

"Nobody move! Hold on. Be quiet." Dean ordered.

"It's really cold in here."

"Harry?"

"Sam?"

"Evie?"

"Some kind of surge." Ed said. "Sam? Evie?" Dean yelled.

"Where'd they go?" Spruce asked. "Oh, no." Maggie whispered.

Dean picked up the flashlight that Sam was holding. "Sam!" Lily picked up the flashlight Evie had. "Evelyn!" She screamed


	17. Seventeen

**Seventeen**

**New week, new chapter! **

**Only a few more chapters! **

* * *

"Sammy!"

"Evie!

"Corbett! Sam! Evie!" Ed yelled. "Corbett! Talk to us!" Harry yelled.

"Sam! Evie!" Dean yelled. "Sam!" Lily yelled.

Lily continued to yell Evie's name as she wandered the house until she heard fighting coming from one of the room. "Dean, we've got a problem. Ed and Harry are beating each other up." Lily said as she shined the flashlight in their direction. "Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me." Dean groaned as he made his way towards them.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" He broke up the fight between friends. "Cut it out! We're down three people. Sam! Sammy!" Dean yelled.

"Evie!"

* * *

"Sam?" Evie gasped. "Evie. Corbett." Sam said.

"Sam? Evie?"

"Corbett, hey. You got to keep listening to our voices, okay? I'm right here. Stay awake." Sam said. "Don't listen." The ghost picked up a knife.

"It stops hurting, so don't worry." He said. "Corbett, stay with us! Stay with us, you got that?" Evie pleaded. Daggett stabbed Corbett through the throat.

"No! Corbett!" Evie yelled along with Sam.

* * *

"Corbett! Where'd you guys go?" Harry asked. "Where are you guys?" Maggie asked.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Harry asked. "Okay, so Daggett was a cold war but, okay? He was-he was an amateur taxidermist. He liked to slow dance with cadavers and all he ate was c-rations, so what the hell are we looking for?!" Dean asked.

"Horrible little life."

"A lonely life. A cold war life. He was scared." Lily said. "Scared of what? What?" Harry asked.

"Dean, come on." Lily pulled Dean out of the room away from the others. The others were protesting against it but Dean and Lily weren't listening.

* * *

"Get away from her." Sam yelled. "This won't hurt. It's okay, it's okay. Relax, relax." Daggett placed a party hat on Evie's head. Daggett did the same for Sam.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Maggie asked. "Guys like Daggett back then, the ones who were really scared of the Russians - they built bomb shelters. I'm guessing he's got one. I'll bet you it's in the basement." Lily said.

Dean, Lily, and Spruce walked through the door as it slammed shut behind them. "Shit!"

"Who closed the door?" Spruce asked. "It did. It wants to separate us." Dean said.

"Ed! Listen to me." Dean yelled through the door. "What?" Ed responded.

"There's some salt in my duffle. Make a circle and get inside."

"Inside?"

"That's stupid."

"Inside your duffle bag?"

"Your guys are complete idiots! Take the salt, make a circle and get inside that circle!" Lily snapped. "Oh, okay. Yeah. Yeah." Ed said.

"Their screwed."

"Majorly."

**TW**

"I can't believe I got stuck with you Dean." Lily said. "It's not a picnic either, Lily." Dean said.

"Not funny. I'd rather be in Evie's place right now." Lily said. "At least Evie knows what she's dealing with and knows how to handle herself." Dean said.

"You wanted to murder them earlier and if we don't get her out soon, she's going to murder Ed and Harry with no thought at all." Lily said. "Let her." Dean said.

"You two together?"

"Hell no." Both Lily and Dean said.

"Can I ask you something?" Spruce asked. "What?" Dean asked.

"Earlier, you, Sam and the girls - Evie said you had two months left?" Spruce said. "Yeah, it's complicated. A while ago, Sam…No, no, no. I'm not gonna whine 'bout my bitching problem to some bitching reality show. I'm gonna to be fucking job." Dean snapped. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Is it cancer?"

"You hear that, Dean?"

"Is that music?" Spruce asked. "Yeah, it's coming from behind this wall." Dean said. He was able to push the cabinet away from the wall with one hand.

"Wow, you're strong." Dean turned and flipped Spruce off. Lily rolled her eyes.

* * *

"You'll stay a good, long time." Daggett said. The door broke down, Evie smiled when she saw Dean and Lily together. Good she didn't kill him. "Sam! Evie!" Dean yelled. Dean shot Daggett and each of them tied their friends.

"Oh, no, Corbett." Spruce said. "What's this Daggett guy's problem anyway?"

"Loneliness."

"What, he's never heard of a Realdoll? Dean asked. "No, Daggett was the Norman Bates, stuff-your-moth kind of lonely. God, I'm starting to sound like Dean. I said it would be a bad idea for me to hang around with them, Lily." Evie said as she ripped off the party hat.

"That's why he lifted these bodies from the morgue, threw himself a birthday, except they were the only ones who would come. Anyway, so, at midnight, he sealed them in the bomb shelter and went upstairs and OD'd on house tranqs." Sam said. "How do you know this?" Dean asked.

"He told us."

"Oh, yeah. Okay, so now that he's dead, what? Same song, different verse - trying to get people to come to his party?" Dean asked. "Pretty much." Evie said.

"Are those real bullets?"

"Rock salt rounds."

Dean was trying to breakdown the door that was separating the others. "Seriously - you're still shooting?" Sam asked. "Makes them feel better - don't ask." Evie said.

"Ah, hell guys. Get in your ghost-role thing. Something's coming." Spruce said. "Oh, my - Oh!" He yelled. The ghost approached Spruce but Sam shot him down.

"Take it easy okay?"

"Uh, guys…" Daggett threw Dean, Sam, and Lily against the wall. Evie tried to fight the ghost off but she was soon thrown against the wall. "Corbett?" Corbett attacked Daggett and they both disappeared.

"You all right, dude?" Spruce asked. The four of them picked themselves up from the ground.

"God."

Evie stared into the camera, her eyes changing color. She placed her hand over the lens.

* * *

They left the house, relieved in the end, a ghost killed a ghost. Sam offered Ed their number so if they needed to contact them, the Ghostfacers could.

* * *

Evie leaned her head on her hand, she couldn't believe they actually thought this was a good thing to film. "So, guys, what do you think? Are you alright?" Ed asked. "You know, I kind of think it was half-awesome." Dean said.

"Half-awesome? That-that's full-on good, right?" Maggie asked. "It's bizarre how you all are able to honor Corbett's memory while grossly exploiting the manner of his death. Well done." Lily said. Evie smiled at them as she slid something under the desk.

"Yeah. It's a real tight rope you guys are walking there."

"Yeah, all right guys."

"Nah, that's reality, man. Yeah, Corbett gave his life searching for the truth and it's our job over here to share it with the world." Ed said. "Right. Well, um, our experience, you know what you get when you show the world the truth?" Sam asked.

"A straightjacket or punch in the face. Sometimes both." Dean said. "Right." Sam said.

"Oh, come on, guys. Don't be 'facer haters just because we happen to have gotten the footage of the century." Harry said. "You got us there." Lily smiled.

"See you guys around." Evie said.

"Peace out." Spruce said as they left the Ghostfacers headquarters.

"You sure it's going to work?" Lily whispered. "I'm a genius when it comes to this sorta stuff. Just give it 2 minutes." Evie smirked as they headed out to the Impala.

"We clean?"

"3…2…" Evie pointed to the house. "No! Are you kidding me?" Ed yelled.

"Electromagnet wiped out every tape and hard drive that they have." Evie said. "The world just isn't ready for the Ghostfacers." Sam said.

"It's too bad. I kinda liked the show."

"It had it's moments."


	18. Eighteen

**Eighteen**

**Start of the S3 finale! Ah, can't believe its almost over!**

**Poll on my page! Vote on what you want next and if you want to know a little about the choices just let me know. Once this story is finished the poll will be closed! So vote now!**

* * *

"You okay, Dean?" Evie whispered in Dean's ear. His eyes snapped open and almost punched Evelyn - she moved just in time. "Dreaming about hellhounds, are we?" She picked up the book - reading to herself about a hellhound.

"Of course not."

"Really? You just randomly try to punch girls in your sleep?" Evie asked as she slammed the book closed. "Maybe I was dreaming about hellhounds." Dean said.

"We're close aren't we?"

"Too close."

"Dean, I know there's nothing I can do but if it makes you feel any better - you are a great guy and I don't regret our one-night stands." Evie smiled - not smirked, smiled at Dean. She rested her hand on his shoulder. "Your just saying that to make me feel better." Dean said.

"Yeah, I am." Evie continued to smile at Dean. They didn't hear the door open or people walk in. "Dig up - you two are getting along?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"What? No! Here's your stupid book! Keep dreaming about hellhounds, dick." Evie said.

"Dig up anything?" Lily asked. "Nothing good." Dean said.

"Well, Bobby has. Finally." Sam said.

"What?"

"A way to find Lilith."

"Oh. With just uh-" Dean looked at his watch. "Thirty hours to go." He smiled at everyone. "Hey, why don't we just make a TJ-run? You know…some senoritas, cervezas, uh - we could…What's spanish for 'donkey show'?" Dean asked.

"So if we do save you…Let's never do that." Sam snickered. "Evie and I are going to start packing." Lily grabbed her best friend's hand and pull her out of the motel room. This was one of those times where the girls got their own room so the boys could have a brother bonding time.

"Evie, I know your upset."

"I'm not upset, Lilyana. I'm not. I don't even like Dean like that." Evie said as she opened the door to her room. "You can't deny that you still have feelings for Dean." Lily said.

"I never had feelings for Dean. Blame vodka." Evie said.

"Evelyn." Lily snapped.

"What?"

"Just say it."

"What?"

"That you and Dean are becoming friends." Lily crossed her arms. "Friends?" Evie scoffed.

"Evie, just say it to him." Lily said. "There's no way I'm going to say to Dean that I tolerate him." Evie rolled her eyes.

"Lex-"

"No, Lily. I'm not saying anything. It wouldn't make a difference anyway." Evie said. "Evie, it would." Lily said.

"It really wouldn't."

"Lex-"

"No, now drop it." Evie eyes changed to black.

* * *

"So you need a name, that's the whole kit and caboodle. With the right name, right ritual - ain't nothing you can't suss out." Bobby told them. "Like the town Lilith's in?" Sam asked.

"Kid, when I get done, we'll know the street." Bobby said as he began the ritual to find where exactly Lilith is hiding out. He started to swing a pendulum and chant Latin. The pendulum stopped pointing to Lilith's location. "New Harmony, Indiana."

"Alright. Let's go."

"Hold on." Evie said. "What's the problem?" Sam asked.

"How do we know if Lilith holds Dean's deal?" Evie asked. She knew who held Dean's deal but there was no way of getting him out of the deal. The demon who had it, wants Evelyn mounted on his wall. "I'm with Evie on this one. We're going off of Bela's intel? Now when that bitch breathes, the air comes out crooked. Second - even if we could get to Lilith we have no way to gank her. Third - isn't this the same Lilith that wants your giant head on a pike. Should I continue?" Dean asked.

"Ain't you two just bringing down the room." Bobby commented. "It's a gift, apparently." Evie said.

"I'm sorry, so then what are we supposed to do Dean?" Sam asked. "Just 'cause I gotta die doesn't mean you have to, okay. Either we go in smart or we didn't go in at all." Dean said.

"Ok, fine. If that's that case I have the answer."

"You do?"

"Yeah. A surefire way to confirm it's Lilith and a way to get us a bona fide demon-killing ginsu." Sam said. "No." Evie said.

"We're so passed arguing. I am summoning Ruby." Sam said. "The hell you are! We have enough problems as it is." Dean said.

"Exactly." Sam walked up to him.

"And we've got no time and no choice either."

"Come on, man, she is the Miss Universe of lying skanks-"

"Ruby isn't a skank, Dean!" Lily snapped. "She told Sam that she could save me, huh - lie. She seems to know everything about Lilith but forgot to mention, oh right - Lilith owns my soul!" Dean yelled.

"She's a liar, yes but Dean, she's got the knife." Lily said.

"Dean."

"For all we know, she working for Lilith."

"She's not working with Lilith." Evie said. "And you would know that because?" Dean asked.

"Why would a friend work with Lilith when Lilith wants _my_ head on a stick?" Evie said. "What? What the hell does that mean?" Dean asked.

"I'm special to a lot of people. Ruby isn't working with Lilith or she would have given me to Lilith a long time ago." Evie said. "Give us another option, Dean." Lily said.

"Their right, Dean."

"No! Damn it!" Dean yelled. Evie grabbed her leather jacket off the table and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Out for a walk. I need to clear my head." Evie said. "Get back here!" Dean said.

"No, not until you come to your senses and realize Ruby is the best idea we have." Evie snapped as she left.

* * *

Lily and Sam were in the basement, summoning Ruby because it was the only idea each of them had. Sam and Lily knew what they were doing. Sam started to the summoning, speaking Latin. Lily looked over her shoulder when she thought she heard something. Sam continued. Lily lit a match and threw it into the bowl. "You know, phones work too." Ruby said. Lily and Sam turn their attention to Ruby who was leaning against the doorway. "Hey. How's tricks?"

"How do you get around so fast?" Sam asked. "I got a Super Bowl jet pack. So. You called?" Ruby asked.

"Did you know?"

"Uh - gonna need a tiny bit more."

"About Dean's deal. That Lilith holds the contract."

"Yes, I did."

"And…what? You didn't think that was important?"

"You weren't ready."

"For what?" Lily asked. "Now if I told you, you three yahoos would have just charged after her half-cocked and Lilith would have peeled the meat from your pretty, pretty faces." Ruby said.

"The three of us?" Lily questioned. "Yeah, Evie wouldn't be caught dead near Lilith. Haven't you noticed she flinches when someone says something about Lilith." Ruby said.

* * *

"Castiel, I need you help, not that you're going to be a lot of help. So get your feathery ass down here." Evie said as she sat on the hood of one of the cars in Bobby's garage. "Yes, Evelyn." Castiel said.

"They're going to go after Lilith. I can't stop them."

"There was never a way to stop them, Evelyn." Cas said. "Great." Evie said.

"Evie? You out here?" Dean yelled. "Dammit! If I can't stop then how can I help them?" Evie asked but Castiel was already gone.

"Evie, talking to yourself out here?" Dean asked. "No, of course not." Evie said as she looked away from Dean.

"Why does Lilith want your head on a stick?" Dean asked as sat next to her. "Because of what I am." Evie said.

"Which is?"

"Something you wouldn't believe."

"Try me."

"Nope, sorry." Evie smirked.

"I think Ruby's here."

"What?"

"I can sense when other demons are around. She's down in the basement with Sam and Lily." Evie said. "Oh, dammit." Dean got off the hood of the car and stormed off. Evie followed close behind.

**TW**

"Look. Call me a bitch, hate me all you want but I have never lied to you Sam. Not ever. And I'm telling you. You…can save your brother and I can show you how." Ruby said. "So that's you, huh? Our slutty little Yoda." Dean said.

"Dean. Charming as ever." Ruby said sarcastically. "Aw, I knew you'd show up. Because I knew Sam wouldn't listen." Dean said.

"I told you she was here, Dean." Evie said as she walked down the stairs. "You're not teach him anything, you understand me? Over my dead body." Dean said.

"Oh. Well, you're right about that."

Evie droned them out by Castiel talking to her. The buzzing has low enough that only Evie could hear it.

"That's not true." Ruby said. "She wants you to give into this whole demonic psychic whatever, okay. I mean - hell, she probably wants you to become her little anti-christ Super Star." Dean said.

"I want Lilith dead. That's all." Ruby said. "Why?" Dean asked.

"I've told you why!"

"Oh, right, yeah. Because you were human once and you liked kittens and long walks on the beach." Dean mocked. "You know, I am so sick of proving myself to you. You wanna save yourself, this is how. You dumb, spineless dick." Ruby snapped. Dean turned away but instead punched Ruby in the face. Lily gasped, Evie walked up the stairs - not caring. Sam backed away. Ruby took a few steps backwards. She wiped the blood off her lip. She swung at Dean.

"Ruby, hey!"

She began to hit him in the back, making him double over. Ruby kneed him in the face sending him flying. The show went on until Evie was magically in the room, pinning Ruby to the wall. Her eyes were black and Evie held the knife to Ruby's neck. "Hit him again and you won't be breathing." Evie said. Evie backed away with the knife in hand. "I'm going to kill you, Evie!" Ruby yelled as she rushed forward. Evie jumped out of the way as Ruby got stuck into the Devil's Trap.

"Like I said…I knew you'd come." Dean said. "Wait! You're just gonna leave me here?" Ruby yelled.

"Looks like it." Lily went up the stairs before anyone. "Oh, oh you-so you're just too stupid to live, is that it? Then fine! You deserve hell! I wish I could be there, Dean. I wish I could smell the flesh sizzle off your bones! I WISH I COULD BE THERE TO HEAR YOU SCREAM!" Ruby screamed.

"Shut the fuck up, Ruby because no one's listening. Go upstairs. Now." Evie growled. Sam walked up the stairs, Dean took a look at Evie before heading upstairs as well. "How could you just betray me like that, Evelyn?" Ruby asked.

"My higher power told me what I should do. Taking this knife was one of those things." Evie said as she sat on the steps of the stairs. "You going to let me rot down here?" Ruby asked.

"Its up the people upstairs. Me, I would let you go." Evie said


	19. Nineteen

**Nineteen**

**Only one more chapter to this part. Part 2 will be up after the final chapter, but I'm planning to have to up by September! I'm in the process of reviewing S4 at the moment! **

* * *

Dean was trying to start up the Impala but nothing was working. Evie looked around to make sure no demons were around, just in case. "Where do you think you're going?" Bobby said. Evie jumped at the sound of his voice. "Jesus, Bobby! Don't do that!" Evie hissed. The four of them got out of the car towards Bobby.

"We got the knife."

"And you intend to use it without me." Evie and Lily looked at each other. "Do I look like a ditch able prom-date to you?" Bobby asked.

"Of course not, Bobby." Lily smiled. "This is about me…and Sam…and the girls. This isn't your fight." Dean said.

"The hell is isn't! Family doesn't end with blood, boy. Besides, you need me." Bobby said. "Bobby-" Evie started.

"You're playing wounded. Tell me, how many hallucinations have you had so far?" Bobby asked. Evie rubbed the back of her neck. Lily and Sam exchanged looks. "How'd you know?" Dean asked.

"Because that's what happens when you've got hellhounds on your butt. And because I'm smart." Bobby said. Bobby handed Dean the distributor cap.

"I'll follow."

* * *

Lily was asleep as Dean drove to where Lilith was supposed to be. Evie was pretending to sleep but listening to what Dean and Sam had to say to each other. Sam was trying to give Dean a goodbye speech but Dean wouldn't hear it so he turned on the radio and Bon Jovi's _Wanted Dead or Alive_ started to play. _Oh, the irony. _Evie opened her to stare at the boys. "Bon Jovi? Really?" Evie yawned. "Bon Jovi rocks - on occasion." Dean said. Evie giggled at them as they started singing to _Wanted Dead or Alive_.

"Not too loud, Lilyana's sleeping." Evie said she leaned forward. Sam was really getting into it but Dean was realizing that the song was fitting to him. Evie continued to watch him as Sam never noticed the change in Dean's behavior. She leaned on the seat when she saw flashing lights coming behind them. "Uh, Dean I think we're getting pulled over." Evie asked as she looked behind her.

"I've got a busted tail-light. It's not like we're in the hurry or nothing." Dean said as he pulled the Impala to the side of the road. "Problem officer?" Evie's eyes widened and tried to hide herself and shook Lily awake.

"License and registration, please." Dean handed the stuff to the officer. Lily gasped in fright as she awoke. Lily pushed herself so close to Evie, she was almost on her lap. Lily could see demons. Part one of fallen angel - good. "Do you realize you have a tail-light out, Mr. Hagard?" The officer asked. Dean turned towards the police officer, noticing his true form.

"Yes, yes, sir. Uh, you know I've been meaning to…take of that." Dean turned back to the road. "As a matter of fact…" Dean opened the door, hitting the officer in the stomach.

"Dean!"

"No, Sam!" Evie got out of the car as Sam did. Dean was punching the cop as Evie threw him the knife. "Evelyn, what the hell?" Lily snapped.

"What the hell happened?" Bobby asked when he pulled up. "Dean just killed a demon. How'd you know?" Sam asked.

"Its part of it. In the last few hours you can see demons true form." Evie said. "But I can't see you." Dean said.

"I'm special."

"You keep saying that. What does that mean?" Dean asked. "I'm sorry. I can't tell you." Evie said. Castiel told her she couldn't tell Dean what she was but she could tell Sam and Lily.

**TW**

"Evie, I could see that demon's true form. I never made a deal though. What's going on with me?" Lily asked. "Lily, calm down. Your fine. Everything will be explained." Evie said.

"You keep saying that."

"I say a lot of things, Lily. Your just gonna have to trust me on this one." Evie said. "No." Lily said.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not trusting you anymore, Evie."

"Just, please. This one last time. I'm leaving after Dean…goes." Evie said. "What are you talking about? Lilith has his deal." Lily said.

"She doesn't, okay. The King of Hell does - she's no king." Evie covered her mouth as fast as she could but it was too late. "We need to tell Dean this!" Lily started to leave the room.

"No!" Evie grabbed Lily's wrist, leaving marks. "Let go, Evie. Dammit, it hurts!" Lily hissed.

"Dean can't know. There's no way to get him out of this deal." Evie said.

* * *

"It's the little girl. Her face is awful." Dean said. "All right then, let's go. We're wasting time." Sam said. Lily grabbed his arm before he left.

"What?"

"Uh…um…"

"What are we waiting for? For it to kill the rest of them?" Sam asked. "Us too if we're not too careful." Evie said.

"Look at the mailman." Sam looked through the binoculars at the mailman. "And Mr. Rogers over there." Dean said.

"We ninja pass those guys - sneak in." Sam said. "Since when are we ninjas, Sam? I think that last time we snuck in somewhere Dean got himself killed. Remember?" Evie crossed her arms.

"She's gotta be stopped." Bobby said. "Oh, damn it." Dean mumbled.

**TW**

"Yo! Jackass, over here!" Evelyn yelled, jumping up and down, waving her arms to the mailman. His head snapped up from the pile of mail he was flipping through. Evie's eyes turned black and she smirked. "Come and play, asshole!" The mailman's eyes changed like hers. She flipped him off as she darted out of sight. Evie heard footsteps run after her - she hid out of sight. Once the mailman was in her sight, she grabbed him by the throat slamming him against the wall.

"Now!" Lily yelled. Evie let go of the demon, backing away as the Winchesters came towards her. "Enjoy your day, dick." Evie smirked as the boys dealt with the demon mailman.

"On to dick number two." Lily smirked. "On it." Evie ran into the open again.

"Hey, Mr. Rogers! Over here!" Evie yelled for attention. The man with the pipe looked at her, her eyes continued to stay black. His turned as she ran off. It was all part of the plan. Lilith knew she was there and she wanted her dead. Evie darted out of sight as Sam attacked Mr. Rogers


	20. Twenty

**Twenty**

**The final chapter! **

**Hope you enjoyed part one of Daeva and the Fallen, I sure did and so did Bekah.**

**Daeva and the Fallen: The Angel has won the poll! I'm closing it now. I am currently in the editing process of The Angel - it'll be up in September! I'm going to be on a schedule by then because I have a lot of ideas and I want to get them out there along with The Angel. I'm thinking posting DATF every Wednesday in honor of this year's premiere date!**

* * *

Evie felt her body being slammed against the fence. "I'd like my knife back, please. Or your neck snaps like a chicken bone." Ruby said. "I'll just come back to life." Evie smirked.

"She doesn't have it, take it easy." Sam said as he held the knife to her throat. Ruby let go of Evie and stepped away as Lily and Dean came towards them. Lily's eyes widened but tried to get Ruby to suspect her.

"How the hell did you get out?" Dean asked. "What you know about me could fill a book." Ruby said.

"Whoa."

"What?"

"He can see demons now." Evie said. She started to walk away from demons where coming towards them. Oh, not good. _Not good, not good. Not fucking good! _"Uh, if your done with you're bickering. We've got company." Evie said - she was pointing to two men with black eyes staring at them.

"Run!" Sam yelled. They started towards Lilith's house where they know there semi-safe from danger. More demons were coming towards them. Sam was trying to pick the lock as the demons approached much quicker that anyone thought they would. "What's taking Bobby so long?" Lily asked.

"I'm trying!" One of the demons reached the lawn as the sprinklers got turned on. She was screaming in pain as the water burned her. "Hurry up, Sammy!" Lily snapped.

"Trying my best!" Sam hissed. Sam was able to get the door open. Sam was the first one into the house along with the girls. Dean stayed before to grin at the demons that couldn't pass the holy water barrier.

"You think Lilith knows we're here?" Dean asked as they stared down at a body. "Probably." Ruby said. Lily and Evie went their separate ways to find where Lilith was while Ruby and the Winchesters did their own thing. Evie pointed to the basement to see if there was anything down there that needed to be seen or not. Lily went down quickly and came back, shaking her head.

"Upstairs." Evie whispered. She nodded as they made their way upstairs, bumping into Ruby and Sam at the same time. They went into the room where Lilith is supposed to be and there she was, sleeping on her mother's shoulder. The mother didn't dare move.

"Do it!" The mother whispered. Sam raised the knife as the child stirred awake. "Do it." The mother kept saying at the little girl woke up. The girl screamed, Evie jumped into action.

"No! It's not her!" Evie grabbed the knife out of Sam's hand. "Mommy!" The girl cried.

"Lilith's not in the child."

**TW**

"Well, I hate to be a 'told you so'." Ruby said. Evie looked at Ruby for a moment. _Not normal Ruby behavior. She shouldn't have gotten out of that Devil's Trap. There's no way out of that Devil's Trap._ Evie's mind was rolling. "Where is she?" Lily asked.

"I don't know." Ruby asked as they entered the living room. "Could she get past the sprinklers?" Sam asked.

"Her pay grade, she ain't sweating the holy water." Ruby said. "You win. What do I have to do?" Sam asked. Ruby gave him a questioning look.

"What do you mean?"

"To save Dean." Dean entered the room. Evelyn pulled Lily away from Ruby and Sam. "What the hell, Evie?" Lily asked.

"This isn't Ruby." Evie whispered. "What?" Lily gasped. Evie covered her best friend's mouth.

"This isn't Ruby."

"Who is it - No, not-" Evie nodded as Dean talked with this brother, a teary goodbye. "I'm sorry, Dean. I wouldn't wish this upon my worst enemy." Ruby said.

Lily walked over to Dean and hugged him with tears in her eyes. She didn't want to see Dean go like this. Evie was next. She'd been not wanting this day to come because she hated goodbyes and she was going to have to do it with everyone. "Your one of my friends, Dean." Evie hugged him before moving away from him. They heard hellhounds howl then heard growling.

"Hellhounds."

"Where?"

"There." Evie pointed to the doorway. "Run, Dean!" Evie yelled. They ran as fast as they could before slamming the door closed and holding it for the time being. Dean poured the dust on the door and windows to keep them save for the time being.

"Give me the knife, maybe I can fight it off."

"What?" Sam asked. "Come on! That dust won't last forever." Sam was about to hand the knife over to Ruby. Evie grabbed the knife before he could.

"You wanna die?"

"Next time, don't choose a friend, Lilith." Evie growled. Evie was thrown against the wall, the knife leaving her hand. Sam and Lily were the same way. Lilith in Ruby's body flung Dean onto the table, pinning him there. "How long have you been in her?" Dean asked.

"Not long." Lilith looked down the body. "But I like it. It's all grown up and pretty."

"Where's Ruby?" Lily asked.

"She was a very bad girl, so I sent her far, far away."

"You know, I should have seen it before…but you all look alike to me." Dean said. Lilith walked over to Sam slowly. "Hello Sam. I've wanted to meet you for a very long time." Lilith said. She grabbed his chin and forced him to kiss her.

"Your lips are soft."

"Stay the fuck away from him, you bitch!"

"Aww…the little angel's got a mouth on her." Lilith said as she turned her attention to Lily. "Let my brother go." Sam said.

"Silly goose. You wanna bargain, you have to have something that I want. You don't have anything." Lilith said. "So, is this your big plan, huh? Drag me to Hell. Kill Sam. And then what? Become queen bitch?" Dean asked.

"I don't have to answer to puppy chow." Lilith walked over to the door and opened them. "Sick 'em, boy." The hellhound ran and attacked Dean. Everyone time Dean yelled in pain, Sam demanded it to stop but nothing was working. Lily was holding back tears and Evie continued to watch to get a plan in mind.

"NO!"

"Yes. Now, the Daeva and the Fallen. How am I not surprised?" Lilith asked. "Oh, I don't know, Lilith. It was just a matter of time until you saw me again." Evie said.

"Shut up, Evelyn. Wouldn't want to smite you now." Lilith said. "Like you have the balls to." Evie said.

"What about your Lilyana? Grace no where to be found?" Lilith asked. "Keep her out of this, Lilith." Evie said.

"Or what, Daeva?"

"What is she talking about, Evie? What the hell is a Daeva? I'm a what? Grace?" Lily had so many questions and right now, Evie wasn't going to answer any of them. "Lily, I'll explain later. Now just close your eyes. You'll be safe." Evie closed her eyes tight. A blinding white light lit the room. Sam was going to die, Evie knew it. Evie found herself on the ground, gasping for air with Lily next to her doing the same. Sam was on the floor, in the corner. Nothing happened to him? The three of them stood up from the ground, approaching Lilith.

"Back." They continued to walk towards her. "I said, back."

Sam picked up Ruby's knife from the floor. "I don't think so." Sam said. He went to stab her when Lilith exited Ruby's body. Ruby's body collapsed to the floor, Lily gasped and hugged Evie tightly. Sam bent down to his brother who was gone. The tears were in Evie's eyes - knowing what was about to come out.

**TW**

"Explain."

"A Daeva is a halfbreed." Evie said. "Of what?" Sam asked.

"A demon and angel."

"Angels don't exist." Sam said. Evie stood with her feet apart. The wall behind her showed her black wings. "I'm one of a kind. That's why Lilith wants my hand on a stick." Evie said.

"What was Lilith talking about? She said fallen and grace." Lily asked. "You're a fallen angel, Lily. It means you rebelled from Heaven and fell. You were born a human until you turned 16 - when we first met. It wasn't an accident that we met like that. You weren't the only one who fell from Heaven, Lily." Evie said.

"What does that man?"

"I can't explain everything. I'm sorry but this is our goodbye." Evie said. "What? Goodbye? But we need you." Sam said.

Evie leaned up and kissed Sam's cheek. "Take care of her, Sammy. Your in charge of her." Evie snapped her fingers and disappeared - well, made herself invisible - before anyone could answer her. "I'm sorry, guys. I truly am." Evie whispered as she walked away, wiping tears from her eyes. She didn't want to leave like that but it was what told her to do.

"Goodbye, Evelyn." She heard Lily yell. Lily was pissed at her for leaving her like that but there was nothing she could do. This what was supposed to happen.


End file.
